A Little Problem
by BleedingAngel91
Summary: 100 Reviews! That's crazy, well it's updated again!--Bit takes a pretty big hit when he's thrown from an unfimilar zoid. Then to make matters even more uncomfortable for Leena he tells.. Full summary inside. Help me out by dropping some ideas in a review
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** T (Rating will go up)

**Couple:** Bit Cloud and Leena Torros

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids

**Summary:** Bit takes a pretty big hit when he's thrown from an unfimilar zoid and Leena finds him. When Lenna asks him if he's alright he surprises her with telling her he loves her. Then to make matters even more uncomfortable for Leena he tells her that they are married and he remembers their 'honeymoon night'... Can you guess what might happen to these two?

**A Little Problem**

"Oh my God!" Leena muttered as she watched with wide eyes a body being flung out of a zoids cock-pit. "Are you alright?" She screamed as she began running toward the fallen fighter. When she got there however she was surprised, and a little scared, to find that the human cannon, was none other than Bit Could. Turning him over she was amazed that he didn't have any cuts, but he did have one monstrous bump on the top of his head. "Bit, wake up!" she said shaking him roughly.

Bit's eyes slowly opened and he gave Leena a dazed look. "Hello..." He slurred.

"Bit do you know who I am?" She asked looking for any type of recognization in his eyes.

Bit glanced around his surroundings and turned back to her with a wide grin. "Your Leena, silly." His eyes suddenly closed and his head snapped back, before he was roughly pulled forward by a pair of small hands. "Are we still on our honeymoon?"

"Say what!" She sputtered. "Bit we aren't marr- -"

"Can we go home now? I'm tired baby." Bit asked as he struggled to get up without falling back down.

Leena choked on air as she looked at Bit shocked. "Bit we are not married! The base is just a few miles away from here." She looked to where she parked the truck. "Let me help you get to the truck." She said as she drapped his arm around her neck. Looking back at the zoid she decided that she should as him if he knew whose it is.

After a long pause he finally replied. "I don't know." Then randomly he added seriously. "I love you Leena."

Leena paused in mid-step, her heart racing, but then she remembered that he was a little stunned from the fall he took. "Uh, Bit, you shouldn't say things like that." She breathed and continued toward the truck.

Bit looked at the floor, watching as their feet moved slowly. "But I do mean it."

She glanced at his downturned face and gave a small smile. "Yeah, you love to annoy me, but you don't love me." She said under her breath. 'I can't take his home like this, he thinks we're married. But why do I fell like I wish that were true?' She thought.

As they reached the truck, she helped him into the passenger seat and before walking to the driver side she looked back at the zoid again. However, before she could question think about where it could have came form and how Bit got it, she was interrupted.

"Honey I feel sleepy."

Leena spun around quickly and stared at his sleepy face in horror. "Bit, Bit! Wake up, you can't go to sleep!" Grabbing his hands she started to sqeeze them. "Please wake up!" She screamed as an unfimilliar terror seized her body. Talking his face in her hands she lightly padded his cheeks. "Bit please open your eyes. Please!" She whispered shaken.

His eyes slowly opened and Leena could have cried in relief. "Bit listen to me. Please don't go to sleep, okay? At least not until my dad looks at you."

His eyes dropped again.

"Bit please, I'll give you anything; all my treats. But you have to stay awake until I say it's okay to." She compromised.

"But I can't." He slurred.

Leena looked straight at him. "Anything Bit. Try to stay awake for me please. Just think of something."

Bit lifted his closed hand to his eyes and rubbed them. "Okay Leena, but only because I love you."

"Thank you." She mummbled, running to the driver side she quickly turned to the truck and drive in the direction of the base. She looked over at him again and noticed that he was trying to keep his eyes open. "So Bit what are you thinking about to keep you awake?"

He turned his head to look at her. "Our wedding day."

She suddenly swirved the truck and almost hit a rock. "What wedding day?"

He looked toward the road. "You looked so beautiful in your white dress. It was long and sparkley. I remember when I told you that you looked like my precious angel and you couldn't stop crying." He paused, suddenly confused. "But I can't seem to remember what anyone else was telling you about your dress."

"Oh Bit." She whispered unable to think of anything else.

Bit continued talking. "And then the honeymoon. We just couldn't keep our hands off each other and the way you gave those breathy moans and signs at every little touch."

Leena turned beet red some from anger, some from embarressment, but most from the mental image that it produced. "Bit!" As they began to approach the base, she heard him mummble something repeatedly. "What are you saying Bit?" She asked softly.

"Sleep. I want to sleep." Bit said as he slouched in the passenger seat.

Leena quickly pulled into the hanger. Shutting off the truck, she unbuckled his seatbelt and got out to help him. "Bit remember you promised that you would stay up for me. Bit we're already home so it won't take so long. Please just wait a little while longer to go to sleep." She said putting his left arm around her neck and dragging him with her. 'I hope it's nothing to serious.'

"Leena can we go to bed now?" Bit asked sagging against her a little.

Stummbling a bit she re-adjusted his arm around her. "Just a little longer and you can go to sleep as long as you like."

"But Leena I can't stay awake anymore." He said as he began to slowly fall to the floor dragging her with him.

A sudden terror raced through her as she hit the ground, with him landing on top of her. In a sudden panic she screamed for help.

**_A/N: Hey tell me what you think about it. If you think it was bad tell me how I can improve on the next chapter. I hope to get at least 5 reviews so I can write and post the next chapter._**

_**Luv Lots,**_

_**Bleeding**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** T (Rating will go up)

**Couple:** Bit Cloud and Leena Torros

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids

**Summary:** Bit takes a pretty big hit when he's thrown from an unfimilar zoid and Leena finds him. When Lenna asks him if he's alright he surprises her with telling her he loves her. Then to make matters even more uncomfortable for Leena he tells her that they are married and he remembers their 'honeymoon night'... Can you guess what might happen to these two?

**A Little Problem**

**Chapter 2**

Dr. Steve Torros walked out of the room after examing Bit's condition.

Leena stopped explaining, for the third time, to Brad and Jamie of how she found Bit. Jumping to her feet she looked at her him. "Dad?"

"There is a little trauma to his head, but it's not bad. He has a slight concusion, it's a miracle that it isn't worse. He should be alseep right now, poor guy had a devil of a time trying to stay up for me to exam him properly. By the way Leena, did you happen to know what type of zoid- -" Doc began going off topic.

Leena rubbed her eye slightly. "No I don't remember. Now back on topic dad. Why does he think that we're married?"

Brad cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "I can probably answer that. As everyone knows, Bit and Leena like each other." Casting a look at her he noticed she was about to protest. "Everyone besides Doc and Leena have noticed that Bit is always giving her goo-goo eyes before or after she attacks him."

Leena snorted. "The only thing that he makes goo-goo eyes at are my snacks that he's always swiping."

Doc looked unsure. "I have to agree with Leena, boys. I don't think Bit would give Leena a second look if there was some candy treats in front of him."

Leena's eyes twitched at the indirect insult.

Jamie gave a doubtful look. "And how would you know. You're always playing with your new toys."

Doc glared at him. "They are not **_toys_** they are highly collectable figurines."

"Highly collectable my foot. Little kids play with those toys like they're a 25 cent ring." Jamie stated.

"Oh geez!" Leena sighed.

"Now you listen here Jamie! I don't care what you- -" Doc began as he raised his voice.

Brad stared at them, his annoyance growing by the second. "Can we get back to the point I was trying to make!"

Everyone stared at him.

"As I was saying, Bit probably thinks they are married because that is what he really wants to happen in the future. Before you ask me how I might know this. It's because I just do, plus you'll understand later." Brad stated.

"I suppose that could be the reason why he thinks they're married." Jamie agreed.

Doc gave Leena a mall smile. "Don't worry sweetheart, all you have to do is not upset him and everything should go back to normal."

Leena saw how they all looked pointedly at her. "What do you mean don't upset him, he upsets me! And what will happen if he gets upset?" She asked slightly angry.

Ignoring the first question, Doc answered the second. "He suffers from a small case of amneisa. Everything should piece back together in his mind within a few weeks if we go about our normal routines."

Brad looked around the group. "If you want normal Doc, then Bit will more than likely get upset and never get back to normal." He stated smuggly.

Jamie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think Bit will suffer more than a little trauma. I mean what would you do if you saw your "wife" chasing you all around the base with a bath tub and threating your life?" Jamie cringed at the thought. "No offense Leena but it's true."

Leena growled a little louder. "Anyways. Dad, he thinks that we had a honeymoon and expects we share a bed."

Brad gave a shout of laughter. "I bet you both would like that a bit too much."

Jamie snickered at his statement.

Doc looked stricken. "I don't think so. If you two even try to sleep in the same bed- -"

"Dad I'm just saying- -" Leena trued to interrupt.

"I will have him out of this base and you will never hear the end of it." Doc finished.

Leena gave a groan of frustration. "Dad I was just saying that- -" She tried again.

Brad decided that it was his turn to take a jab at her. "Yeah Leena. No sharing a bed with Bit. No matter how much you what to rape him."

She screamed. "I'm gonna kill you Brad!" She spun on her heel and began stomping toward her room. "And stop giggling Jamie."

"Hey! I don''t giggle. Girls giggle!" Jamie retorted as he heard the door slam shut.

"Boy does Leena have to make a noisy exit every time she gets pissed off?" Brad asked loudly.

Doc gave a sad smile. "What can I say? She has her mothers spirit."

They all sighed.

Leena threw herself backwards on to her bed. "They always got to make me so fucking mad." She mummbled as she watched the ceiling can rotate.

'Maybe Brad is right. Maybe Bit thinks we're married because he secretly loves me.' She thought with a dreamy smile. Turning on her side she grabbed on of her pillows and hugged it to her chest. "What the hell am I thinking?! This is Bit Cloud for crying out loud? He just likes to... ... ... ... Oh my god I think I love him."

Suddenly she sat up and hugged the pillow tighter to herself. "But what happens if he regains his memory and I admit that I love him and he just laughs at me and tells me that I'm not his type. Or what if he already has a girlfriend and Brad is just tricking me so that I make a giant fool of myself. Or what if- -" Leena's train of thought was quickly banished by the sudden knock on the door.

"Leena. It's your father."

"Geez thanks for telling me I thought it might be Bit wanting to come to bed. I was about to get into my special nightie." She replied sarcasm dripping from all of her words. Leena held her breath.

"What?! Leena you better be kidding with me." Doc yelled from the other side of the door.

Leena released the pent up breath, before shaking her head and opening the door. Smiling at her father she said."Of course I was Dad. Was there something that you needed?"

Doc relaxed slightly realizing that she was kidding. "Bit just woke up and he's demanding to see his wife."

Leena over her shoulder at the clock that was at her bed side. "But he's only been alseep for an hour... ... Not even that! Okay just a sec."

"Tell him that." Doc said as he began to walk toward the medical wing.

**_A/N: Hey tell me what you think about Chapter 2? If you think it was bad tell me how I can improve on the next chapter. I hope to get at least 5 reviews again so I can write and post the next chapter. Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it._**

_**Luv Lots,**_

_**Bleeding**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** T (Rating will go up)

**Couple:** Bit Cloud and Leena Torros

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids

**Summary:** Bit takes a pretty big hit when he's thrown from an unfimilar zoid and Leena finds him. When Lenna asks him if he's alright he surprises her with telling her he loves her. Then to make matters even more uncomfortable for Leena he tells her that they are married and he remembers their 'honeymoon night'... Can you guess what might happen to these two?

**A Little Problem**

**Chapter 3**

"Leena!" Bit rejoiced as he tried to get off the bed. "Are you okay?"

Leena looked around the room, then back at him, confused. "Yeah, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

Bit tried again, this time succeeding in getting off the bed. Limping slightly toward her, he reached out, grasping her face in his hands. "Doc said that you went to your room to lie down. Are you pregnant then?"

Leena blushed deep red, trying to move his hands from her face. "NO! I'm not pregnant. I went to my room to calm down, because Brad and Jamie were making me mad." She exclaimed pulling at his hands until he finally let go of her face. Taking a small step back, she asked, "Are _**you**_ alright?"

He smiled charmingly at her, his eyes twinkling. "I'm better now that your here sweetheart." He turned, limping over to the Doc, he whispered something in his ear.

"No you may not!" Doc stated furiously looking back at him.

Bit glanced at Leena disappointedly. "But Doc I feel better, I swear! I just want to sleep in my own bed, next to my wife." He then turned back to Doc with a puppy dog look. "Please Doc! I want to sleep next to my wife." He pleaded.

Doc looked displeased. "I said no!"

"But Doc, if you remember didn't you always feel more like yourself when you were laying next to your wife." Bit said rubbing at his temple in the smallest expression of paim.

Everyone looked at Doc and waited for his reply. That is until Brad, for the second time that day spoke his peace. "Yeah Doc didn't **you** always feel better when you were with your wife? Besides I think Bit here might be getting a little upset."

Bit looked unsure of what to do when all eyes turned on him. "Umm, sorry!?"

Doc looked between Bit and his daughter, his expression changing rapidly. "Leena may I have a word with you in the hall?"

Leena nodded and followed her dad into the hallway away from the door. "Dad I don't think that is a good idea. One because it's Bit I might kill him for something ((not likely)) or other and two- he thinks were married. Unless you bring a separate bed in there for him, then he can sleep in my room. Other than those minor details I can handle him if he gets out of control, plus he sleeps like a rock."

Doc looked down the hall towards the room that occupied the others. "Nononono!!! I don't want him in there at all! I know that you can take care of yourself but when a man... When a man... " Doc looked past her unable to uphold the eye contact. "It's just that I was once married you know..."

Leena rolled her eyes. "Really I thought you and mom were just shacking up."

Doc pouted. "Let me finish, anyways I was married before, so I know how a married man thinks. And truth be told; I trust Bit but not in the state of mind he's in right now. He might try to... you know..."

"Have sex?" She interjected calmly.

"Leena!"

"Dad seriously, he can just sleep in my room. Have Brad and Jamie bring in a cot. I'll make up something as to why he can't sleep in the bed with me. And maybe during the night he might remember what the hell is wrong with him." She explained her fool-proof plan.

He looked uneasy still, but agreed for the sake of Bit's mental block. "Alright, but I want your bedroom door open at all times. You're not to sleep in your nightgown."

Leena grinned. "So I'm supposed to sleep in the nude with Bit and my door open."

Her father nearly fainted. "Leen stop playing around this is serious. You're to sleep in sweats and a sweater."

"Dad that's even more retarted than a married couple sleeping in separate beds."

"You two aren't married!!" He screamed franticially.

Leena laughed. "Chill out dad. I'm just messing around. How about shorts and a t-shirt."

"No your clothes are to revealing."

She gave him a dry look. "No they aren't that's what every girl on this plant is wearing." She sighed when all he did was roll his eyes. "Fine how about Brad grabs a pair of Bit's shorts and t-shirt and I wear that to bed. That's more believable don't you think?"

"Possibly..." Doc replied scratching the back of his head.

"Then it's a done deal." Leena turned back her back to her dad and began towards the room. "I'll take Bit for a walk and explain that he'll be sleeping a cot for a few days while you guys get my room ready. Try to make it look like a married couples room, could ya dad." She then broke into a sprint and turned into the room leaving a confused and slightly angry Doctor.

------

Once Leena made it into the room where the guys were she walked straight up to Bit. Poor guy was sitting down talking to the others and looking like he was having a hard time comprehending what they were telling him. Once he saw her walk in he smiled at her and patted his leg as if to tell her to sit there. She gave a forced smile and shook her head at him and turned to the guys. "My dad is gonna be in here in a few to talk to you boys about something, so don't try to get out of it."

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mrs. Cloud demanding things already." Brad retorted with a sly smile and Jamie snickered.

Leena glared at the two. Grabbing for Bit's hand she said. "Let's go for a walk alright?"

When he nodded she helped him to his feet and they walked toward the hanger so they could have their private conversation. "Leena's something wrong?"

"No. Why do you ask?" She questioned looking straight ahead. She could feel his eyes on her so she decided to focus her attention on keeping him from falling by placing his arm around her neck. 'That should take some of the strain off his leg.' She thought before Bit's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Well for one you barely look at me." He stated in a logical tone that she didn't even know he could talk in.

She continued looking straight ahead. "That's not true, it's just that I don't want either of us to fall face first."

Bit assumed that was reasonable enough, for an answer. "Well what about the fact that you haven't kissed me yet."

Leena smiled she could hear the pout in his voice. "It's just that umm... I don't really know why. Maybe it's because you've been having a rough day so to speak." She sighed thinking that should get her off the hook on this one.

Bit suddenly stopped in the middle of the hanger. "Well I'm a little better now, but I'm sure that if you kiss me that I'll be all better for a little while." He turned his face to her's and raised his free hand to turn her face to him.

"B-bit I don't... I don't think we should..." She broke off as he rubbed his thumb back and forth across her cheek.

"LEENA!!!"

Suddenly she was brought back to reality and jumped back from Bit to see that the infamous Harry Champ running like a bat out of hell towards the couple.

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Hey tell me what you think about Chapter 3? If you think it was bad tell me how I can improve on the next chapter. I hope to get at least 5 reviews again so I can write and post the next chapter. Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it.**_

_**Luv Lots,**_

_**Bleeding**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating:** T (Rating will go up)

**Couple:** Bit Cloud and Leena Torros

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids

**Summary:** Bit takes a pretty big hit when he's thrown from an unfimilar zoid and Leena finds him. When Leena asks him if he's alright he surprises her with telling her he loves her. Then to make matters even more uncomfortable for Leena he tells her that they are married and he remembers their 'honeymoon night'... Can you guess what might happen to these two?

**A Little Problem**

**Chapter 4**

Harry's face was an angry red once he was close to the couple. His face was a mix of anger and hurt. "BIT CLOUD!! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY LEENA!?!??"

Bit whinced at the volume of his screechy voice. Sighing he dropped his hand from Leena's face and turned to look at Harry. "I was about to kiss her."

Leena, face flushed from the near kiss incident, glared daggers at Harry. "What do you want?"

Harry turned to look at Leena. "Leena, my one true love, I've come here today to ask you to come to dinner." He took a few steps closer to her so that he could grab her hands and pulled her to him. "Then we will go back to my home for some dessert."

Bit's hand suddenly wrapped around Leena's small waist and held her to him. "I don't think so." Bit said slightly confused at Harry's attitude. "Leena isn't going anywhere unless I'm with her."

Harry tugged on Leena's hand. "DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?!!"

Bit blinked in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah... Harry Champ the man destined to be King." Bit's hand came to rest on her hip making Leena jump slightly. "But do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. I'm talking to a worthless poor person." Harry retorted tapping his foot wildly on the floor. A cocky smile in place at having angered the famous zoid pilot.

Leena, angry at Harry for interrupting her and Bit's almost kiss, stopped Bit from making any attempt at attacking the future king by throwing a wrench at Harry. Watching in satisfication how his face contorted in pain and he crummpled to the floor screaming. She felt Bit's eyes on her before looking at him with a small smile. "It was in my pocket." Then deciding that this arguement was basically pointless. "Harry for the millionth time...NO."

"But why my Leena?" Harry weakly protested as he layed on the floor twitching.

She ignored his question and placed her hand on Bit's, which was still resting on her hip. Lifting it back to her shoulders, she began to speak to Bit. "Let's keep walking, alright?"

Bit nodded. "Yeah."

Walking over his twitching form the couple didn't speak for a while until suddenly she turned around. "Oh and Harry you might want to leave before I call out the big guns." Leena turned back and continued on the path with Bit. "So...?"

Bit gave a small chuckle. "Who's the big guns? And what pocket did that wench come from?"

Leena just replied with an evil smile.

Bit managed to pull her closer to him without either one losing their balance. "That's why I love you Leena."

She stumbled slightly. "Uh... So I was going to tell you something that is very important news."

He stopped suddenly. "Well before you start with your important news. I believe that you owe me a kiss."

Her head snapped in his direction. "Uh... Can you take a rain check?" Leena asked quickly once she noticed that his face was moving closer toward hers.

Bit stopped mid-way,pouting slightly. "Why would you want a rain check? You always told me that I was a great kisser."

Leena's thoughts went completely blank. "Umm... It's just that... I just..."

He brought his hand to her face just as he had done in the hanger just a few minutes ago. This time his hand went to the back of her head. His pouting lips turning into a seductive smile. His lips were a breath away from hers as he whispered. "How about you cash in that check."

Leena had that feeling of a deer caught in the head lights. She could feel his breath on her lips. Quickly as soon as she got over her inital shock she turned her face, just as his lips made contact with her cheek. "I-I think we should, uh, t-talk about my important news."

Bit turned his face also, their cheeks touching. Laughing softly. "Okay tell me the news and then let me kiss you... On the mouth."

She could hardly think straight. His breath tickkled her ear, his arms wrapping themselves tightly around her waist. It was all so distracting that she could make since of what she was planning on telling him the reason he could sleep in bed with her. "You can't sleep with me." She told him in a rush. Leena's eyes widened as the words left her mouth. 'Damnit that's not how I wanted to say that.' She thought her face flushed. "Bit?" She questioned as she tried to pull away from him to witness his reaction to her statement but his hold tightened with every attempt she made.

Bit blinked dumbfounded, then his reply came in a slow counter-attack. "Yes I can."

Leena suddenly was able to get free from his tight embrace. "No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can not!" She huffed slightly annoyed.

Bit starred at her as if she grew another head for a second. "Yes I can. The priest that married us said I could."

Leena faltered, suddenly wishing she could hit her "husband". Taking a deep breath she began again. "No you can't, because dad has to monitor you for a week and I have.. I'm disease-ridden..." She told him. 'Oh geez this has got to work.'

Bit suddenly concerned reached for her hands. "Oh Honey, what disease do you got?"

Leena feeling caught in her lie began to stammer. "Um... It's uh... Foot fungus, yea that's it a foot fungus." She gave a strained smile, tightening her fingers around his. "It's nasty, basically throw-up nasty. And I don't want you to get it. So you're gonna sleep in a cot until it clears up."

Bit completely concerned and considerate of her "disease" nodded. "Of course sweetheart. At least I'll be near you and that all that matters to me."

She suddenly had stars in her eyes. 'Oh he's so sweet... I feel bad for lying to him but it was either that or having him in my bed next to me, hugging me in my sleep, kissing me in the morning...'

"Leena?" Bit repeated for the fifth time. "Sweetheart are you okay? Are your feet hurting?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, everything is good. Let's go get something to eat alright."

-

-

_**A/N:**__** Thank you so much for all the reviews that I've gotten for this story so far and I'm really sorry that it took a while to update, but hey at least I did... I appreciate everything in those reviews good and bad not that there were any bad, lol, but anyways thanks... I hope this chapter is as good as the previous chapters and I get just as many reviews ((hopefully)), this was a fun chapter to write...**_

_**Luv Lots,**_

_**Bleeding**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating:** T (Rating will go up)

**Couple:** Bit Cloud and Leena Torros

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids

**Summary:** Bit takes a pretty big hit when he's thrown from an unfimliar zoid and Leena finds him. When Leena asks him if he's alright he surprises her with telling her he loves her. Then to make matters even more uncomfortable for Leena he tells her that they are married and he remembers their 'honeymoon night'... Can you guess what might happen to these two?

**A Little Problem**

**Chapter 5**

Leena, nibbling on the cookie, sat in the kitchen across from Bit, who was happily chomping on a club sandwich. 'I can't believe this, not only do I have to basically change all my stuff around for him, but now I have to wear socks to bed every night because of some lame foot-fungus. I wonder what he was doing in that zoid to begin with?'

"Leena?"

Leena's head snapped in Bit's direction. "Yeah?"

Bit looked at her in a concerned manner. "I've been asking you a question and all you're doing is staring at the table. Is something wrong?"

She placed a cheery smile on her face. "No nothing other than your accident."

He smiled back at her before giving her a wink. "Well I remember everything, so don't worry. I'll make sure I show you how much I remember when we get to share our bed again."

Her eyes widened slightly, her face deep red. "Umm... So what was the questions you were asking me?"

"I was just wondering where everyone is." Bit said taking another bite into his sandwich. "And I was also wondering where our wedding rings were?" He asked around the food in his mouth while staring at her naked finger.

She began to panic at the second question. There wasn't a good excuse to say about not wearing a ring. "Well I think the others are helping dad with some tactics, that he thought might be good."

"And our rings?"

Leena began a nervous laugh. "Silly you never picked them up from the jewelry store."

"Then what did we use when we got married?"

She began to look around the kitchen. "We just kissed and held hands."

"Then, why haven't we still gotten our rings?" He asked.

"I don't know your the husband." She snapped.

"Well then maybe we should go look at the set we picked out?" He said in a questioning tone not sure if she was wanting the rings or not.

Leena looked at him. 'Poor guy I should just humor him and go look at rings, with the money he makes he'll never afford the kinda ring I want.' She thought sadly. "Ok I'm gonna go take a quick shower and change my clothes. I'll be ready in about an hour." Leena told him. Lifting from her seat she began to walk away but stopped short when she heard footsteps behind her and fingers twining with hers. "Yes Bit?"

Bit gave her a sexy smile. "The least I can do is help you with one or the other."

Leena choked on air. "Not until your better. How about you just walk me to my... Our room?"

His mouth began to form a sensual pout as his free hand moved toward her face, lightly tracing her jawline. "And just what kind of husband would I be if I didn't scrub my gorgeous wife's back?"

Leena smiled hesitantly. "You think I'm gorgeous?"

He furrowed his brow. "I think _**you **_took the hit to the head. Of course I do, look at you."

Her smile turned cynical for a brief second. "Yeah, look at me." She began walking again. "Bit can I ask you something."

His fingers tightened around hers, before tracing her knuckles. "Anything." Came his husky whisper.

She glanced up at him. "Why did you always steal my food?"

"To get you to notice me." He lifted their joined hands and kissed her index finger, then her hand.

Leena's breath caught in her throat. "And the teasing? Why would you always tease me about everything?" He kissed her wrist, then several places on her bare arm.

He smiled. "I love when you're flustered. Plus it got you to notice me... Didn't it?" Once again he lowered his mouth, this time kissing her bare shoulder. "Anything else you wanna know Sweetheart?"

She was slowly, very slowly, becoming used to his touches and caresses. Only a slight blush, stutter, or quick intake of air would show she could feel him. "Yes, I -- it's the last one." She said coming closer to the bedroom where the others were bound to be. "Why did you always walk in on me --"

"Because you're gorgeously beautiful and I... Didn't I already explain this to you when we were dating?" He questioned slightly confused.

She completely ignored the question once they were steps away from her bedroom. When she heard a grunt emitting from the room she glanced at Bit. "You can wait here with the others while I take a shower." Before waiting for his reply she was in the room grabbing some fresh clothes and on her way out again.

- - - - - - - - -

Bit sat uncomfortably on the cot, that seemed to be pushed tightly and awkwardly into a corner, furthest from the actual bed. He began to shift uneasily as his "father-n-law" continued to stare him down as they waited for Leena.

Jamie wanting desperately to put Bit at ease began to talk. "It would have probably been more comfortable for you to sleep in your... umm old room, instead of the cot."

Bit glanced over at the youngest member. "No it's alright. I mean in the long run its only for a little while and it will keep me looking forward to sharing a bed with Leena again."

Doc's glare sharpened at the comment, before he let out a low primitive growl.

Brad, always the instigator, directed a comment at Bit that made the always cheerful doctor, look as if he could kill. "I bet you two wont leave the room for a few nights."

Bit not really comfortable talking about his private life with his wife's father so near, just grinned sheepishly at Brad.

"Bit?" The soft voice came from the door way. Practically saving him from being murdered with glances and glares, Leena stood in the door way. Her long hair in a half pony-tail, a simple pink tank-top, and jean mini-skirt, and black flip-flops. "Are you ready to go?"

Doc snapped to his feet. "And just where do you two think you're going?"

"To the store." Leena said in an obvious tone.

He kept his eyes steadily on Bit. "Where?"

"Lingerie shopping." She stated, but as soon as she saw here dad's lose of color smiled. "Don't worry I'll ask Bit for his opinion on everything I try on." Turning with Bit in tow, began towards the hanger ignoring her father's pleas to stay home. To the smiling Bit Cloud she added, "We're just going to the jewelry store and I'm driving."

Bit's smiled widened. "The sky's the limit."

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned him carefully, turning on the truck.

"You'll see." Was all he said as they drove out of the hanger and down the dirt path that would eventually lead them into town. "Do you remember what store we went to?" Bit questioned after several minutes of silence.

"No... Umm maybe it was Kam's Jewelry?" Leena knew that was the cheapest place to buy any type of jewelry, so she thought it would be the safest bet with the money Bit made and kept with them.

He looked at her, shocked clearly on his face. "I don't think so. I know for a fact that I would never buy you anything from there! I got your engagement ring at Zeke's. So let's check there ok?"

"Bit what engagement ring?" She asked glancing at him every chance she got without crashing.

"The one I got when I bought that new jacket." Bit said slowly, not understanding what the twenty questions was for.

"That black jacket with the blue stripe on the arms?" She asked her voice raising slightly.

"Yea."

"Are you positive that you bought a ring?"

"Yes." He replied in slight annoyance.

"So if we go there to Zeke's Jewelry, the people will remember you?"

"Maybe... I don't know. Why are you acting all weird?"

Leena breathed deeply through her nose in a crappy effort to calm herself. 'So if I sneak into his room tonight I would find a ring in his jacket pocket...?' She thought to herself. "No reason. So we're going to Zeke's." She said signaling to turn left.

Once in front of the store Bit waited until Leena turned off the truck to speak again. "Sweetheart if you don't like the ones that we have already we can pick new ones."

Leena smiled weakly. "No that's alright I trust your judgment on this." She opened her door quickly and rushed to his side to help him out.

"My leg doesn't hurt as much as it did earlier." He told her smiling cheerfully.

"How does your head feel?" Concern for his well being rushed through her. "There isn't much pain is there?"

He laughed. "No. Now let's go get those rings." He wrapped his arm around her waist as she wrapped her's around his. Not caring that she could barely carry him or stop him from falling if he tripped she continued to help him. "I'll get the door." He told her reaching out with his free hand he pulled the handle.

"Bit!" A beautiful curvy blond called from behind the counter.

Leena scowled at her not knowing why she suddenly had a strong dislike towards the girl. Her scowl deepened however when she heard Bit's reply.

"Hi, Kimmy. How are you? You look as beautiful as ever." He smiled at her, but winced when Leena's arm tightened on his tender side.

"Oh you! I'm good, a few pounds lighter. How did it go with you?" She had a bubbly laugh that seemed to get Bit to laugh, that seemed to get Leena pissed.

"Good." He winked at her. "This is Leena."

Kimmy squealed before running around the counter and hugging Leena as if they were the best of friends. "Oh honey you are so lucky to get a catch like this!"

Leena uncomfortably pulled away from the sales clerk. "Excuse me?"

"I helped him pick out that rock for you. And just why are you here so soon?" Kimmy continued.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kimmy, honey."

"No I know that who are you to Bit?" Leena asked rudely.

"We'll I'm his sister."

-

-

-

_**A/N:**__** Thank you so much for all the reviews that I've gotten for this story so far and I'm really sorry that it took a while to update, but hey at least I did... I appreciate everything in those reviews good and bad not that there were any bad, lol, but anyways thanks... I hope this chapter is as good as the previous chapters and I get just as many reviews ((hopefully)), this was a fun chapter to write...**_

_**Luv Lots,**_

_**Bleeding**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating:** T (Rating will go up)

**Couple:** Bit Cloud and Leena Torros

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids

**Summary:** Bit takes a pretty big hit when he's thrown from an unfamiliar zoid and Leena finds him. When Lenna asks him if he's alright he surprises her with telling her he loves her. Then to make matters even more uncomfortable for Leena he tells her that they are married and he remembers their 'honeymoon night'... Can you guess what might happen to these two?

**A Little Problem**

**Chapter 6**

Jamie, suddenly clumsy, tripped, shoving into Brad. "Sorry." He mumbled rushing to get his footing back.

Brad just grunted in reply and continued out of the room towards the kitchen, leaving the youngest member of the team to make the room more married couple friendly.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jamie asked picking up Bit's t-shirts.

"Coffee." Was his simple answer.

--

"Sister?" Leena glanced between the two, looking for any resemblances, and finding more than a few same ones.

Bit starred at Leena. "Sweetheart, you know she's my sister."

Before Leena could try to answer, Kimmy was voicing her confusion. "Bit are you alright?" She turned her attention towards Leena. "Did something happen to my baby brother? What's wrong with him? Doesn't he know this is the first time we've --"

"Bit! Can you go look at the earring and necklace sets for me please?" Leena interrupted panicky.

Bit furrowed his brow, debating on whether or not to reject.

"Bit I wanna talk girl talk with Kimmy." She explained with a cheery smile.

He smiled his understanding before limping off to the glass case of matching ear and neck wear.

Kimmy was suddenly standing in front of Leena, eye to eye. "What's wrong with my brother?" Her concern about her brother was demanding a straight answer, something the petite magenta haired young woman couldn't give.

Leena turned her head, keeping her eyes on Bit as she began to whisper to his sister. "Bit was in an accident earlier… Wait," She raised her hand to the older woman's words. "He's suffering from a small case of memory damage. Its not memory loss, but kinda like memory gain."

Kimmy shook her head. "I don't understand."

"He seems to remember most of everything. It's just he thinks we're married and he says he remembers his proposal, the wedding and the honeymoon. He never proposed to me." She whispered, slightly upset.

The pretty blond, suddenly sorry for the other woman, reached out and covered her clasped hands with her own. "He came in here a few weeks ago. Looking for the perfect ring. I pointed out everything that we had in what we thought was your size." She smiled at the memory of her baby brother freaking out over the engagement rings.

Leena looked at her through lowered lashes, waiting for her to continued. She darted a quick glance at Bit, making her heartbeat pick up.

"Apparently nothing was good enough. So we started looking for the next size up. We found what he said to be the perfect ring. It had the prefect color, prefect size diamond, all around perfect ring. He told me that he wanted it engraved and to hang on to it. I said I would… He said he had another place he had to be, when I asked, he told me it was repairing and testing Zoids. I said for him to be safe."

Leena's eyes grew wide at Kimmy's testimony. 'He was repairing and testing Zoids? He has… Or had a second job?' She thought to herself. "When did he pick up the ring?"

"A few days ago." Kimmy answered thoughtfully. "Why?"

Leena shook her head. "It's nothing. Just wondering."

"Leena?" Bit called from the cases. "I think I found your next present."

--

"Leena!? LEENA! Where are you?" The annoyingly familiar voice of Harry screamed in the empty hanger. Being who he was, he took the silence as an invitation to look for this love. Where ever she may be.

He started his search in the teams hanger, looking high and low, before continuing towards the door leading into the actual home.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice questioned from behind the infamous Harry Champ.

A scream emitted from the future king. "Oh, hello. Uh Brad?"

"Yeah." Brad replied before taking a sip of coffee.

Harry looked behind him. "Where's Leena?"

"With Bit."

Harry's eyes widened to the point of tearing up. "What? Why?!"

Brad smirked, lifting his free hand he gestured towards the hanger entrance. "They left awhile ago to the jewelry store."

The young man began to stutter. It didn't take much to shock the "Future King", just tell him that the love of his life was with the man of her dreams and it would send him into a coma… Or a slight cardiac arrest.

"Brad? Are you in here?" The doctors voice carried through the silent hanger.

"Yeah Doc. Over here." He said watching Harry a he curled into a ball of pitiful sadness.

"We need your help --" He stopped short as he spotted the human ball on the floor. "Did you kill him?"

"Close." Brad said receiving a raised brow from his superior. "I told him where Leena was."

"Ah." Doc breathed before remembering his reason for finding the young fighter. "Brad you need to help Jamie with the room. I'm going to be busy for the rest of the night."

Brad cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Playing with your action figures?"

"Just help Jamie!" He snapped before walking out of the hanger.

--

"Why didn't you let me get the necklace and earrings?" Bit repeated the question, looking at Leena for the answer.

"No point in you wasting even more money on me." It made perfect sense to her and at this point that's all that mattered in the situation. "We're almost home." She announced as the base came into view.

"Good." He yawned. "I need a nap." Looking her way he continued. "And I think you do too."

She kept her eyes on the road. "Right."

--

"Where is she!" Harry demanded pacing the living room floor.

Brad changed the channel. "They could be making out."

Jamie walked into the room. "They're pulling into the hang-- OW!" He was pushed to the ground as Harry raced towards the hanger. Jamie sat up on the floor rubbing his back, when he noticed Brad turning off the television. "Where are you going?"

"To watch the fireworks." He stated before heading in the same direction as Harry.

"Wait!" Jamie yelled out trying to move as fast as he could to catch up with him.

--

"Go home Harry." Leena threatened in a slow low voice.

"How could you! I gave you my all!" He's voice was high-pitch.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? I never liked you Harry! I barely like you as a friend!!" Her voice began to raise.

Bit glanced between the two, uncomfortable with the way Harry was so close to his wife's face. "Uh excuse me?" He said clearing his voice.

"I'm destined to be King! He's a lowly servant that doesn't even deserve to like my boots clean." Harry chimed proud of himself.

Bit glared at him, more than ready to give him a mouth and fistful of reasons he was better than the "future king" but stopped short when Leena disappeared behind his Liger. However when she reappeared was the concerning matter. In her hands she held a more than to heavy canon.

"Get the hell out! NOW!!" She screamed aiming the barrel at his head. "You insult Bit in front of me again a I swear I'll hurt you to the point of no return."

"But--"

"Get out!"

"But--"

Bit decided to step in. "Now would be a good time to leave." He smiled cheerfully at the pale teenager. "I would show you out but I'm slightly injured."

"Bit let's go. I'm sure you need a shower." Leena said walking up to him and ignoring Harry. "Plus I need to get some fresh bandages for your leg."

Bit smirked at Harry. "Sure sweetheart."

Harry screamed from behind them. Brad and Jamie just followed after the two and locked the door making sure he couldn't get into the base.

Leena turned on the two. "Can one of you get Bit his clothes for his shower?"

"Why are you helping with the shower?" Brad questioned.

"No!" She blushed. "I need to go look for something."

"But Leena--" Bit began but stopped short at the sight of his father-in-law. "I'll just go to the shower now. Brad can you give me a hand unwrapping my leg?"

"Do it!" Leena glared knowing full well he was about to protest. Turning to the youngest person in the room she smiled sweetly. "Jamie I'm gonna need your help."

"I don't think--" He began nervously.

"Now!" She grounded out. When he just nodded she dragged him down the hall. "I'll see you in a little." Her comment was directed at Bit.

"'Kay sweetheart."

--

"I need to know where that new jacket of Bit's is." Leena told looking around Bit's room.

"I think I put it in your room." Jamie explained.

"Don't think! Know!" She snapped.

Jamie went to the closet and opened the door, shoving the left over clothes this way and that. "I'm sure it's not here."

"Then what are you waiting for let's go to my room and look their." She said annoyed that he wasn't in as much as a rush as she was. Raced to her room she stopped dead in her tracks. "What the hell?"

"I had to make it more couple livable." Jamie said in a squeaky voice. "I think I did a pretty good job."

Leena wasn't sure if she completely hated or liked it but she knew it would take some getting used to. "Let's just look for the jacket before Bit's done with his shower."

Jamie walked to the closet first, shifting through the hangers he let out an excited. "Found it!"

Leena shrieked and raced over to Jamie. "Yes! Give me it!" Impatient as ever she snatched it from Jamie and began looking through the outer pockets. "It's not here." Disappointment laced her voice.

"What are you looking for?" Jamie stepped back when she raised tearing eyes up to meet his. He then noticed a zipper on the inside of the jacket. "Leena there's pockets on the inside."

"What?"

He reached out and pulled the inner zipper open, reaching in he pulled out a velvet box. "Leena?" He whispered shocked.

With wide eyes she gently took the box from his hand. Opening the box she let out a gasp. "Oh my God! Jamie!!"

Jamie looked inside. "That must have put him in debt."

'Kimmy said it was engraved.' She remembered. Taking the ring out of the case she looked on the inside of the band. "Leena, From Dream Hugs To Real Kisses, You're My Love, Always Bit" She looked at Jamie.

"He was planning on asking you to marry him?" Jamie was at a loss.

Leena smiled. "Yeah." It was the only thing she could think to say.

"What does the engraving mean? 'Dream hugs to real kisses'?" He asked.

Leena thought about it for several minutes before answering him. "I've never really hugged him, so he must've dreamed of us hugging. Real kisses… That Christmas we were both under the mistletoe and I gave him a peck on the lips… That must be the meaning." She said happily piecing things together.

"Leena?" Bit called from the bedroom door.

Leena screamed at being caught.

Jamie yelped and covered his ears.

"Bit? Uh done with your shower?" She handed Jamie the ring to put back in the box. Signaling him to put it on the dresser and leave quickly. "Well let's wrap your leg and get you to bed." She said ushering him towards his cot.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**_**Chapter 6! Yeah it's done! So many more chapters to go. ( Tell me what you think of this chapter, and what you would like to see in the next one and I'll try to incorporate some of your ideas into the next chapter if I can. Thanks and remember flames are welcomed!**_

_**Love Lots,**_

_**Bleeding**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating:** T (Rating will go up)

**Couple:** Bit Cloud and Leena Torros

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids

**Summary:** Bit takes a pretty big hit when he's thrown from an unfamiliar zoid and Leena finds him. When Lenna asks him if he's alright he surprises her with telling her he loves her. Then to make matters even more uncomfortable for Leena he tells her that they are married and he remembers their 'honeymoon night'... Can you guess what might happen to these two?

**A Little Problem**

**Chapter 7**

Leena was awaken by the door closing shut with a click. Rubbing tired eyes, she glanced at the clock on the nightstand closest to her. "10:30?" Shocked that she slept later than usual, she threw back the covers and began to search for an outfit to wear for the day.

--

"Where's Leena?" Jamie asked setting a plate in front of Bit.

Bit starred at the food hungrily. "Sleeping still I think."

Brad smirked behind his coffee mug. "You two have a nice night then?"

"Not really. The cot was killer on my neck and Leena kept tossing and turning." Bit said around the food in his mouth.

Doc had apparently entered the kitchen at the wrong moment. "What where you doing in bed with my little girl, Cloud?" His face red with anger.

Bit looked up, scared and confused. "I wasn't, I swear! I could hear the sheets moving restlessly. Honest!"

Before Doc could retort, Leena made her grand appearance. "Morning everyone."

"Morning Sweetheart." Both Doc and Bit said in unison, both looked at the other.

"Ehh yeah." She said taking her seat and thanking Jamie for the plate. "Jamie do you remember what we were looking at yesterday?"

Jamie looked at her thoughtfully. "Yeah. Why?"

"Where did you put it?"

"On the dresser like you told me to."

"Well it wasn't there when I woke up this morning." She said annoyance rising.

Jamie raised his hands in defense. "I swear I put it on the dresser."

Bit looked between the two suspiciously. "What are you two talking about?" It was directed towards the both of them, so either could answer.

"The r--" Jamie began thinking it was no big deal.

"Nothing!" Leena said cutting off Jamie.

"Okay." Bit said slowly. "Leena I was thinking we could have a picnic. What do you think?"

She smiled at him. "Sure. Where are we gonna have it?"

He smiled back. "That's a surprise."

"Okay." She whispered to herself, eating her breakfast.

Bit and Brad began talking about a new technique that would more than likely work in battle and they suddenly left the room towards the hanger. The room now consisted of Leena, Jamie and Doc.

Jamie because he was cleaning up the used dishes. Leena because she was, of course eating, and Doc just needed a word with his daughter.

The doctor looked at his daughter. "Leena tell me. Did he try anything with you?"

Leena rolled her eyes. "Yeah dad!" Her tone dripping with sarcasm. "He jumped me in the middle of the night and made me a real woman. I then realized that the door was open and he went and closed it then it started all over again."

Jamie was quick to leave the room before the laughter was untamable.

"Leena!" His tone was disgusted. "I can't believe you would let him think that he could do that to you!"

Leena's laughter spilled out of her hysterically. "Oh my God! Dad! I was kidding." She said between the laughing fits.

Doc pouted. "That's not funny Leena! I'm your father and I probably just gained a health problem from that little scare you gave me."

Her laughs slowly died, but her smile remained in place. "Dad I'm not gonna do anything with Bit if my door's open."

"Good." He said before thinking over her words. "Wait, what?! What do you mean if your door is open? You mean at all right? Leena?!"

--

"So where are you taking me?" She asked it was late afternoon.

Bit smiled limping over towards a hill. "It's just over the hill."

They continued walking, her hand on his forearm. He was insistent that he carry the picnic basket, so she let him. He also wanted to walk here, she agreed not knowing the real distance that this "special place" would be. Because of his limp it took fifteen minutes longer to reach the hill, but when they did it was amazing.

"Oh Bit." Leena whispered, her grip tightened slightly on his forearm.

"Do you remember this place?" He looked at her hope shimmering in his eyes.

"I--" It was a simple question, that deserved a simple no, but the hope in his eyes closed her throat. "Do you?" She asked him.

He smiled thinking it was one of many tests women made men for men to see if they would pass. "Its where I proposed to you."

"Bit…"

"I thought it would be nice to take you on a picnic here." He began a slow walk down the hill with her help.

"Its beautiful. Thank you." She said.

Once at the bottom, she unfolded the blanket she held and spread it evenly on the crisp grass. She slipped off her shoes and sat down. Looking up at him she noticed he wasn't going to sit yet. He reached a hand out to her.

"Bit?" She questioned confused.

"I also notice that you didn't have my ring on still." He said his fingers digging into his pockets.

"Bit…?" She was nervous now.

He pulled out the ring from his pocket. "I think you found the empty box on our dresser this morning." He laughed at her shocked features. "I also wanted to ask…" He trailed off trying to slowly drop to his good leg, leaving his injured one straight in front of him. He grabbed her hand.

"Oh my God!" She whispered holding his hand.

"Leena, my love and wife. Would you do me the honor of actually wearing my ring and being my wife… Again?" He laughed slightly.

Leena looked at him shocked, unable to say anything she just nodded. She dropped down in front of him as he placed the ring on her finger. Her arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, knocking Bit off balance making him pull her down on top of him as they fell. Bit's breath was rushed from his lungs, as she was pulled against him.

Laughing breathlessly he kissed her cheek. "Leena?"

"Yeah?" Her voice was muffled by his neck.

"My kiss?"

"What?" She questioned pulling back slightly from him.

"I'd like to cash in my rain-check." He smiled charmingly framing her face with his hands. Their lips were seconds from touching before a sudden sneeze turned Leena's face from him.

Alarm crossed her face as she looked back at him. "I'm so sorry."

Bit laughed. "Its okay." His arms wrapping around her back.

She groaned burying her face in his neck, suddenly at ease with his body and everything about him. 'I'm such a loser.' She thought to herself. She was seconds away from kissing him; really kissing him and she just had to go and sneeze.

"Honey?" He asked rolling them over to their sides. "Are you okay?"

She looked at his chin. "No."

"What's wrong?"

"Everything." It was simple to her.

"I don't understand. Is it something I did?" He was concerned now.

"No!" Her eyes snapped to his and seeing relief from her answer but still holding concern. "I just killed our kiss." She sighed. "It's not funny Bit!"

He stifled his laughter. "You didn't kill anything."

She closed her eyes to him, not willing to look into his eyes. "Yeah I did."

"No you didn't." His hands framed her face.

She blew out an annoyed sigh. "Yes I--"

His lips covered hers before the sentence was finished. Lips molding, breaths mingling. It was like a beautiful dream, Bit's lips were soft against hers as he slowly opened his mouth beneath hers. Leena's eyes snapped open to see Bit watching her, they continued to watch each other until Leena pressed her open mouth to his.

She was nervous, he could feel it and didn't understand it. He opened his mouth wider under hers, his tongue rubbing against her lips trying to coax her to open more to him. When she didn't respond he began a teasing motion, sucking lightly on her bottom lip, then running the tip of his tongue against her bottom teeth.

He felt her move against him, not sure if she was trying to stop it or turn it into something more he rolled them over so he was half on top of her. Angling his head he applied more pressure against her lips, this time his tongue was testing the texture of her mouth. He suddenly pulled back from her. It felt like this was the first time kissing her this way, but he could've sworn that they've done this before. 'Maybe the accident meddled with the memory or something.' He thought to himself.

"What's wrong?" Came her breathless question.

Bit shook his head, confused, but smiled at her anyways. "Nothing, I think I remembered something." He said before his mouth was pressed back to hers, in a searing kiss.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**_**Chapter 7! Yeah it's done, sooner than I expected! More chapters to come. Tell me what you think of this chapter, and what you might like to see in the next ones and I'll try to incorporate some of your ideas into the next chapters if I can. Thanks for all and any reviews you my story. Remember flames are always welcomed!**_

_**Love Lots,**_

_**Bleeding**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating:** T (Rating will go up)

**Couple:** Bit Cloud and Leena Torros

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids

**Summary:** Bit takes a pretty big hit when he's thrown from an unfamiliar zoid and Leena finds him. When Lenna asks him if he's alright he surprises her with telling her he loves her. Then to make matters even more uncomfortable for Leena he tells her that they are married and he remembers their 'honeymoon night'... Can you guess what might happen to these two?

**A Little Problem**

**Chapter 8**

_She was running breathlessly, her face flushed with excitement. She kept looking over her shoulder at him, watching him as he gained on her with a persistence that made her struggle not to laugh at him. She sped up so that he couldn't catch her and make her "pay" for the "crime" she committed. The path she was running was familiar, leading to a grassy area near a beautiful clear spring. She stopped so suddenly that the man chasing, bumped straight into her, making them both fly to the ground stopping short of the spring._

"_Why did you stop so suddenly?" He asked from atop her._

_She starred at his shadowed face, disappointed that the sun was already beginning to fade for the day. "This is such a beautiful spot."_

_She felt his smile as he pressed his lips to her cheek. "It is, isn't it… It's almost as beautiful as you."_

_She looked to the sky and gave a sharp laugh._

_His hands were suddenly all over her face and in her hair. "Yes you are beautiful. And I thank you everyday in my own special way that you are mine."_

_She felt loved, special, and daring suddenly. "I don't recall you thanking me today."_

_He laughed out, the sound making her shiver against him. He muttered something before he began to nibble on her throat. Her fingers slipped into his hair and tried to move his mouth to hers, but he resisted and continued his own path down her neck._

"_Sweet." He murmured against her neck, then momentarily pulling away from her to reveal a small love bruise. "You taste so sweet." He told her before moving to the other side of her neck._

- -

Sighing Leena slowly turned over so she was on her side. Her eyes went straight to Bit, he was mumbling in his sleep. 'He must be having a good dream.' She thought to herself, squeezing her eyes shut against the hallway light. The light from the hallway lit up a third of the room, making it hard for her to sleep comfortably. Sighing once more she turned on her back and stared at the ceiling.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar shadow pass by the open door. She already knew who the culprit was. "Dad, the door is open and you know I wouldn't do anything like that with Bit. So you can stop sneaking around." She called out softly so she wouldn't wake Bit.

Doctor Torros blushed slightly at being found out. "What are you talking about? This is the first time--"

Leena slowly rose from the bed, hissing softly as her warm socked feet touched down on the cold floor, but still she tip-toed toward the hallway. "Dad do you think I'm stupid or something?! I know that you've been walking back and forth at this time of night because you are so obvious. Besides that you always whisper 'You better not touch my daughter Bit Cloud', when you walk away."

He turned his head at that. "I don't know what you are talking about." He said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Dad!" She began in a warning tone.

"But Leena…" Doc whined as she lectured him. "His memory should have returned by now. This is just crazy I think he's--"

"Dad it's only been two days." She interrupted. "Just go to bed and please have some faith in me."

Doc pouted slightly at being easily dismissed by his own daughter. "Fine, but if he's faking it, just remember--"

"Dad!" She warned annoyed.

"Okay… Goodnight sweetheart. I love you." Doc told her as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too dad." She replied, then watched as he walked back to his room. She called out to him.

"Yes Leena?"

"Just so you know, if I catch you out one more time checking in on us, I get to sleep with the door closed until he finally regains his memory. Night dad." She said going back to her bed, a satisfied smile on her face and her fathers shocked features in mind.

"Leena?" Bit's sleep laced voice whispered as he stared at her.

She inhaled sharply, but turned to the cot to look at him. "Yeah Bit?" Butterflies from earlier were suddenly back in her stomach.

"What were you doing out of bed sweetheart?" He asked blinking sleepily at her before rubbing his eyes.

Leena gave him a small smile. "Oh nothing my dad just wanted to ask about my… Foot fungus! You know the usual dumb stuff." She sat on the bed, just seconds from laying in the bed.

"Leena can you lay next to me for a few seconds?" He asked. The question was completely innocent.

She blinked. "Uh sure I guess." She moved to the cot slowly, sitting on the middle she awkwardly laid next to him. "Now try to get back to sleep you need your rest." She added as she watched his eyes glaze over.

He scooted so she was more comfortable on the cot. His hands were suddenly around her waist pulling her towards him and the center of the cot. His hand suddenly stroking her stomach. "Leena?"

"Uh… Yeah?" She squeaked out. Hours earlier playing in her head.

His lips found her earlobe. "I can't sleep now, but I know a sure way that might make me a little tired." Bit whispered huskily and lowered his head to kiss her but ended up kissing his pillow.

Shocked, Leena uttered a hoarse protest and shifted herself away from his touch and sat up. "Are you crazy?!" He gaze caught his and she could tell that he intended to do just want he meant. "Look Bit the doors open--"

He began to move. "I'll go close it then."

She grabbed his hand. "It's not just that easy Bit."

Bit looked confused. "Sure it is sweetheart, all I got to do is just get up, walk to the door, shut it, and lock it."

"No that's not what I meant. Bit you took a serious knock to the head, so um… I don't want to do anything just yet. Then when I know for sure that you're okay, then we can… Umm uh… Well you know… That." She explained as he sat there looking unhappy but agreed to her terms.

Laying back down next to her, he notice that she was almost falling off the cot. "Leena?" He questioned before continuing softly. "Can you at least let me hold you? Or do I have some disease now?"

She turned back towards him, studying him for at least five minutes before she agreed. Scooting down, she was immediately swallowed up in his strong arms once more that day. "No funny business 'kay Bit, just sleep." She told him, slightly uncomfortable on the small cot.

"Umm-hmm, 'night sweetheart." He said into her ear as he kissed her cheek. "Not until we get some tests done." Finding her hand under the blankets, he intertwined their fingers. Suddenly he was sleeping soundly and she was being lulled into a, somewhat, fitful sleep by his slow breathing and the beating of his heart.

- -

She awoke the next morning to the sudden shifting of the cot. She peeked an eye open, her breath caught in her throat at the sight that greeted her. He was taking off his sweats, his pants were laying on the bed. She glanced at the door, he must have shut it before he started changing.

Her eyes were back on him. She swallowed hard at the tantalizing sight of Bit's well formed muscled back. A wicked shiver ran down her spine, she pulled the blanket closer to her face as she got the urge to stroke his naked back. The urge got stronger when he suddenly began walking towards her. She closed her eyes.

"Leena?" He whispered pressing a kiss to her lips. The kiss was meant to be a peck, but that was quickly changed when she opened her mouth beneath his. He pulled away smiling. "Your up?"

She smiled at him. "And hungry." Kicking back the blankets, she began towards the door, pulling it open she glanced at him.

Bit laughed. "Don't you need to change and everything?"

"Yeah… You also need to leave and make sure there are enough hash-browns for us." She said pointedly.

"Got it." He walked up to her, placing a quick kiss on her lips left the room for her to change.

- -

"Bit." Doc growled lowly.

He glanced at his father-in-law questioningly. "Doc?"

"What was Leena doing in your cot this morning?" Brad spoke up, a smirk firmly in place as he played with his eggs. "I think Doc's upset cause Leena promised not to do anything until you were 'better'."

"We were just sleeping." Bit said defensively. "I was having this great dream and then I was woken up by Leena coming back into the room."

Doc cocked a brow at him. "Well I think its time for another examination. After you're done eating come to the medical wing." With that he picked up his empty plate and handed it to Jamie, who in turn looked down in disbelief. "Thanks for breakfast Jamie."

The young boy face shattered. "Unbelievable, he hardly eat anything."

"Hey guys." Leena said happily from the doorway. She shifted awkwardly as all eyes fell on her, watching her. "What did I do?"

Bit smiled as he pulled out the seat next to him. "Nothing, Jamie's just upset that Doc didn't eat his breakfast."

A sudden whistle had eyes on Brad. "Nice engagement ring you got there Leena. Must've set Bit here, back a pretty penny."

Leena blushed before snapping at him. "Shut up!" She then picked up her fork and began eating her eggs.

Bit grinned at him. "No, I had more than enough at the time to buy it." With his right hand under the table and out of everyone's line of sight he began to rub her thigh. "Leena?" He exclaimed as she began choking on her breakfast.

She grabbed for her orange juice. After taking a few sips she glared at Bit. "I'm fine."

He smiled holding up his hands in surrender. "Sorry?"

"Bit are you done?" Jamie asked glancing between the two.

"Yeah, I guess I should go to Doc now." He raised from his seat, giving Leena a peck on the cheek. "See you later sweetheart."

When she just mumbled at his back and continued eating, Brad decided to grill her. "What's that?"

"What?" She said between a mouthful of eggs.

"That."

"What?!"

"The peck."

"What's with playing twenty questions?"

He cocked and eyebrow. "Oh we aren't playing twenty questions, we're playing third degree."

A giggle escaped Jamie's lips. "Sorry."

Looking back at her he waited for her answer.

"What?! We're 'married' Brad!" She snapped.

"And wearing the ring?"

Without thinking she fingered the ring on her hand. "It's mine."

"Really?" Brad said, he wouldn't doubt it but it was fun to get Leena all pissy.

"Yes!" She snapped. Abruptly she stood, her chair almost knocking over in her quick stand. "I'm going to watch TV."

"And wait for Bit." Brad and Jamie both said when she was out of earshot.

- -

"Bit…" Doc began in an unusual manner.

Bit pulled his pant leg down. "Yes?"

"Have you… Lately have you… Has Leena…?" He couldn't seem to spit out the sentence that he wanted to say, but Bit understood him completely.

Bit shook his head. "All we've done is kiss, since my accident. She wants to make sure that I remember everything, before anything happens."

Doc breathed a small sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"What?" Bit was confused. "I thought you wanted grandkids Doc."

Doc flushed. "Yes, but…" He almost slipped. "Look let's just follow Leena's plan."

Bit nodded. Jumping down from the table he began towards the door. "Doc?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there anyway I could share the bed with Leena?"

His face turned beet red. "No!"

Bit's eyes widened. "It was just a question." He said leaving the room as quickly as possible.

- -

Leena glanced up as Bit entered the room. "What did my dad say?"

"My leg's getting better."

She smiled. "Yeah I noticed that you weren't limping as bad as before."

Bit took a seat next to her. "He also said that he wants to stick with your plan."

She changed the channel and brought her legs closer to her chest. "What plan?"

"Nothing until I'm better." He scooted closer to her. His smiled down at her when all she did was glance at him out of the corner of her eyes. He brought his hand to her chin, turning her face until she was at the perfect angle.

The kiss was soft, just like the first they shared. Her mouth opened under his as her hands raised to his chest, gripping his shirt.

The sound of a pictures being taken, drew Leena from Bit. "Well isn't this just a Kodak moment." Brad called from the doorway, laughing as he quickly turned and walked away. "I wonder what Harry might do when he sees these pretty pictures." He asked no one in particular as he continued down the hallway.

"How embarrassing." Leena muttered, face red.

Bit laughed. "It wasn't like he caught us having sex. That would be way more embarrassing."

"Bit." She groaned out helplessly, hands covering her face.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**_**Chapter 8! Yeah it's also done, sooner than I expected! More and more chapters to come. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Remember flames are always welcomed!**_

_**Love Lots,**_

_**Bleeding**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Rating:** T (Rating will go up)

**Couple:** Bit Cloud and Leena Torros

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids

**Summary:** Bit takes a pretty big hit when he's thrown from an unfamiliar zoid and Leena finds him. When Lenna asks him if he's alright he surprises her with telling her he loves her. Then to make matters even more uncomfortable for Leena he tells her that they are married and he remembers their 'honeymoon night'... Can you guess what might happen to these two?

**A Little Problem**

**~Chapter 9~**

She could feel his breath on her neck, his fingers digging into her hips. She was trapped in this wonderful feeling because of him. He was pressing soft kisses on her neck, she arched her body, groaning when she didn't come in contact with his. "Bit." She moaned hoarsely.

"Yes sweetheart?" The voice was completely concerned, not passion driven like hers. Suddenly the wondering hands were on her shoulders. "Leena?"

Her eyes snapped open. "Oh my god!"

"Are you okay?" Bit asked, concern filling his eyes. "You were moaning an awful lot and I wasn't sure if it was good or bad for a second?"

Leena was grateful for the darkness of the living room. "I'm fine, just a dream I was getting a… uh, massage. Yeah that's what was going on."

Bit looked at her slightly confused before looking back at the television. "Okay." The one word was slow to leave his lips. "I think it's time for you to get to bed."

"What time is it?" She asked stretching out on the couch. "And where's Brad?"

He glanced at his watch. "Eight-nineteen and in his room."

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours. I think sleeping on the cot with me wasn't the smartest idea." Bit laughed tugging her to the side of his body. "Come on, you need to sleep." He said lift them both from the couch. "Would you like to take a shower first or would you like to take one in the morning?" He smiled charmingly at her.

She laughed at his attempt to shower with her. "I'm going to shower, and your going to stay either here watching TV or in the room getting ready for your shower."

"I'll got to the room then I already took my shower. Even though I could take another one with help." He hinted with another smile.

"Uh no." It used to be so simple to say no to him, but now the more time she spent with this Bit it was becoming kinda hard for her. Which was very bad if her dad knew about it. "Why don't you--"

"HOW COULD YOU?!?!" Harry's voice penetrated the room, as he stood at the doorway. "I LOVED YOU LEENA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?" His voice was past shrill.

Tears literally came to her eyes at the volume of his voice. "My god Harry! Keep it down you idiot! What are you doing here?" She demanded pressing her fingers into her ears.

Bit, whose are was still hugging her to his side, looked at Harry confused. "Did something happen?"

Harry glared at him. "You corrupted my Leena!"

"What did I do?!"

"I'm not corrupted!"

"She was going to marry me!" Harry cried, out-raged.

"She was?" His tone doubtful.

"No I wasn't." She corrected.

"We were going to have ten kids together!"

"Ouch." Bit muttered

"What the hell?!" Leena demanded.

"She was going to be my queen and I, her king."

"Wow." He whistled.

"I'd prefer to be with the jester." She told him pointing at Bit, who smiled.

"I was already naming the kids."

"Which were?" He asked.

Leena rolled her eyes at Bit. "Don't humor him."

Harry wasn't even listening to them. "Little Harry and Little Leena, they were going to want to be just like us."

"Fifty bucks says his Harry is little." Bit said nodding in the direction of his lower region.

Leena alternated between biting her lips and pressing them tightly together in attempts to keep from laughing out at Bit's remark.

"Little Jeff and Little Pauline were going to be bakers." He pretended to stir together something in his invisible bowl.

"High standards." Bit said.

"Not nice." She muttered in return.

"Little Arnold and Little Mary would be radio-engineers." Harry pressed his hands to his heart dramatically.

"You really thought long and hard about this." Bit chimed in.

"No comment." She added with a raised brow.

"Little Walter and Little Barbara would be cleaners." Tears began to rise, as he made a wiping motion in the air.

"Harsh treatment for kids, those are old people names."

"They're not real kids." She laughed.

"Little Dexter and Little Laverne were going to be forever our babies." His voice close to squeaking, as he cradled an invisible baby.

"With names like that I'd disown you." Bit added.

Leena smiled at him. "I think he was looking at old baby books."

Harry suddenly whirled on them. "But now that's all destroyed!"

"Why?" They questioned at the same time.

"You took my Leena."

"I wasn't yours."

"She never wanted to be yours Harry." Bit sighed. "If you want you could date my sister."

"A low-life Cloud!? I'd rather eat my own toes!"

"Get to chopping." Leena said pushing him from the room. "And whatever brought this on, make sure it doesn't happen again… Unless your willing to not yell, or claim I was yours."

"But Leena…" He began holding the pictures up for her to see. "It's supposed to be me in those pictures, not HIM!"

Leena continued pushing him out of the room, as Bit snatched the pictures from his hands. "Ever wondered why it wasn't you?" She paused, then began again before he could say anything. "Think about it, Harry. Bit doesn't flaunt anything around trying to make me fall for him. He's just himself, no strings attached." She glanced over her shoulder to smile at Bit. "You should be grateful that he offered his sister to you."

"But I want you!" He whined.

She glared at him. "I don't want you Harry. I've tried everything to make it apparent but you're the biggest dumbass I've ever met!"

"Does that mean I have a shot in the future?" He smiled cockily.

She gave him a dry look before throwing him out the door. "You can take that as a hell no!" She yelled before slamming the door and locking it. "How the hell does he get in here without anyone noticing?"

Bit laughed from behind her. "Brad is pretty skilled with these Kodak moments of ours. You still do scrapbooks don't you?"

Leena leaned in to look at the pictures, blushing at the one of her practically pawing at him. "Yeah, why?"

"Memories." He stated simply holding up the pictures with a smile that made her melt a little inside. "Come on its time for your shower."

- - - - -

"Leena there you are!" Her fathers voice came from behind her.

Doc looked somewhat nervous as he came up to her. She looked around herself looking for a visible reason for him to be nervous and realized it could be because she just walked out of the bathroom. "Yeah dad?"

"Where's Bit?" Doc asked trying to peek into the steamy bathroom.

She quickly reached in and closed the door before the steam could clear enough for him to notice that Bit wasn't in there. "Trying to finish with his shower. What's wrong?" She asked as her father suddenly paled.

"You were… Were both of you…" He stuttered.

"Ever heard that saying; Wash my back and I'll wash yours? Well we were testing the theory." She smiled charmingly.

Anger suddenly filled his face. "Its scratch Leena! You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours." He was suddenly trying to get into the bathroom.

"I hear no difference." She said shrugging. Tugging the towel from her head she studied her father. "What were you looking for me for anyways?"

"I want to talk to Bit!" He demanded.

She smiled. "No you don't. You were looking for me and now that you found me, you don't want to tell me want you wanted to because I said something interesting and now you want to threaten Bit."

He looked slightly confused. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Bit suddenly behind Doc questioned.

"You!" Doc yelled.

"Here." He answered confused

"Why?" Doc questioned.

"Bathroom." Pointedly.

"For?"

"Gotta go." Wasn't it obvious.

"Really?" Doc was certainly doubtful.

"Yes."

"Enough!" Leena shouted annoyed at the one-syllable conversation. "Bit go to the bathroom. Dad tell me what you wanted."

As Bit walked into the bathroom, Doc dragged Leena far away from the bathroom. "You let me think you two… that there was something… Leena how could you?!"

"I was bored?" Leena questioned with a shrug. "What did you want?"

"You're brother is coming back." Doc began. "He doesn't know the whole Bit situation, so I'm going to need you two out of here before Leon shows up tomorrow, so we can explain this ridiculous situation to him."

"Is that it?" Glancing over her shoulder to make sure Bit was nowhere in site.

"No!" He snapped out.

"Okay…" She raised an eyebrow at him waiting for him to continue.

"I don't want you two gone that long."

"Dad if your still worried about us having sex--"

"LEENA!" He exclaimed in horror.

"-don't worry about it. We aren't, its just really easy to make you think we are." She explained laughing at him. "Night Dad." She said giving a quick kiss on the cheek before racing off to her room.

- - - - -

"Did I do something?" Bit asked straightening the blankets on his cot.

From her perch on the bed Leena could see him struggling to some extent with the short blankets. "There's a bigger blanket in the closet." She said absently. "No I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Your dad seems to be pretty short-tempered with me lately."

Leena scooted back on the bed, pulling the covers out from underneath her. "That's completely my fault."

He glanced at her in the dimly lit room. "How's that?"

"I tend to tease him about… stuff." She cut herself off, not wanting to go into detail.

"What kinda stuff?"

"Just married stuff." Hoping he got her drift.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I don't understand." He said after several minutes.

She huffed. "It doesn't matter. Look tomorrow you wanna go shopping with me?"

She could hear his subtle groan. "Uh I'm not sure."

"To bad your going." She stated happily. "I need new skirts and boots, and so do you."

"Skirts?" Bit laughed out.

"Boots, smartass." Leena smiled. "And maybe some pants and shirts. So go to sleep so we can get this done quick in the morning."

"G'night Leena."

"'Night Bit." She said around a yawn.

"I love you sweetheart." He added.

She looked to his cot, debating on where or not to say something. "I lomuhm too." She said around the blanket that covered her mouth. Bit was the first to fall asleep. Leena was slow to finally fall into a dreamless sleep.

- - - - -

"Sweetheart wake up." Bit said gently shaking Leena.

She pulled the blankets over her face. "Five more minutes." She murmured sleepily.

Bit laughed pulling the blankets carefully from her grip and completely off and away from her body. "You said that thirty minutes ago Honey."

"Please…" She muttered curling into a ball on the bed.

He leaned over her. "Come on. Shopping remember. I was thinking about it I'd like to help you pick out some skirts." He dropped at kiss on her cheek. "Come sleepy." He tugged on her arm.

Leena moved closer to him. "Just lay down for a few with me and then I'll get up. I promise." She knew that the promise would be broken, she felt way too tired to get out of bed and go shopping. It must be at least six in the morning.

"How 'bout this, I lay here for ten minutes with you and after the ten you get up and dressed and we can go somewhere for breakfast today instead of eating Jamie's." Bit compromised.

She tugged him onto the bed with her. "Deal." She mumbled placing her face on his chest.

"Nice." He smiled to himself as she turned her sleepy face upwards for him to better see. She wrapped her arms around him, twining her leg between his. "Leena?"

"Mhmm?"

"You got eight minutes left." He warned placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm" She turned her face higher, lips seeking for a quick kiss.

Bit craned his neck to kiss her, he was slightly shocked when she began to nibble on his lower lip. It was her that initiated this, not that he would complain, mainly because he had been wanting to do this for the past couple of days. Groaning, he was seconds away from pulling back, something didn't feel right about this, but Leena was quick to change his mind.

Her leg that was intertwined with his began a sliding motion on his. Her hand slid from his chest to his face, keeping him close. "Bit." She moaned softly pulling away for a quick breathe. Slim, nimble fingers slid underneath the front of his t-shirt.

"Leena." He muttered his mouth making quick work of her neck once he moved down to better reach it. "Oh god!" He groaned against her skin as her nails scratched lightly against his scalp.

"Leena are you up?!" Doc's voice came from the closed door.

"Oh shit!" Bit exclaimed falling off of both Leena and the bed.

"Dad?" Her eyes shot wide open in horror.

"Can I come in?" He asked from outside.

Leena glanced at Bit with wide eyes. "No!"

"Well Bit was supposed to wake you up."

Leena sprang up from the bed rushing to softly lock the door. "He did. I'm up. I'm changing."

"Do you know where Bit is?" Doc asked. "And I need to talk to you first anyways so I'll wait here."

"Check the hanger." Leena silently pleaded for her dad to leave so she could get Bit out of the room and get dressed quickly.

"I need to talk to you first though. So I am waiting!" He said pointedly.

"Okay." She began to rush Bit towards the window. "Do you think you can make it out okay?" She whispered looking out the window with him.

Bit grimaced. "I do have a bad leg still, remember?"

"Okay… Wait in the closet… and don't peek while I'm changing." She warned. Noticing his smile she added. "I mean it."

"Alright." He said closing the closet door behind him.

"Get outta here when I walk away with my dad. Go straight to the hanger." She told him before closing the door again. It took her the quickest two minutes to change her clothes and another minutes to brush her hair. Running quickly to the door she unlocked it. "Hey dad."

"Leena, you look flushed. Are you alright?" Doc asked.

She began pulling him away from the room and down the hallway. "I'm good. What's the problem?"

"Nothing just wanted to make sure you know what time your brother is coming."

"Yeah at nine." She said, absently glancing over her shoulder.

"Yes and do you know the time?" Doc asked her annoyed.

She smiled when she saw Bit limp quickly out of the bedroom. "Not a clue."

"It's eight-thirty."

"Ohh… Well then I gotta run." She said placing a quick kiss on his cheek before running off towards the hanger.

- - - - -

Bit leaned back in his seat, patting the subtle bump of his stomach. "That was delicious!" He sent a smile towards Leena who was finishing up the last of her drink.

"Definitely." She agreed with a nod. "So where do you want to go to first?"

He glanced over his shoulders at the stores. "Let's shop for you."

Leena smirked, "Its your funeral."

- - - - -

"You're kidding me?" Leon, who arrived not just ten minutes ago, laughed out the question.

Doc glared at his son. "And why do you think I'd joke about something this serious?"

Brad lowered his coffee mug. "That's not even the best part buddy. Bit's been freelancing his pilot skills and making money so he could actually propose to Little Leena."

"Yeah, its been crazy here Leon." Jamie added placing some food in front of the former team member.

Picking up a fork and knife he began to cut into his pancakes. "So what's suppose to happen?" He took a bite of pancake. "I mean shouldn't we be trying to help him remember, showing the familiar and whatnot?"

Doc shook his head. "The familiar with him and Leena would definitely not help with his recovery."

"But the rest of us, other than those two, should act normal then?" Leon questioned around another bite of pancake.

Doc nodded.

"Okay." Leon added slowly studying his father.

- - - - -

Bit's body sagged once it hit the seat. "I think I lost what little feeling my feet, about an hour ago."

Leena laughed placing the rest of the bags in the back seat. "Don't be so dramatic Bit."

"Sweetheart, you should have just left me at the food court." Bit groaned forcing his injured leg into the car with help from Leena. "Thanks."

She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before slamming the door shut. "But then you wouldn't have gotten you clothes."

"Trust me when I say, I wouldn't have minded." Bit retorted as she climbed into the drivers side. "What time is it?"

Leena started the truck before glancing at her watch. "Almost five o'clock." She said before starting to place the car in drive and slow pull out of the parking space, before slamming on the brakes.

"What?!" The both yelled.

Bit glanced at her completely baffled. "Are you kidding?" Watching her as she counted the little lines on the clock.

She looked shocked. "No that's the right time."

"How the hell did we waste so much time?"

"Uh don't ask me!" Leena snapped back.

"Well you were the one shopping Leena." Bit pointed out.

She turned to glare at him. "Are you accusing me of wasting all this time because I wanted to shop Bit Cloud?!"

Bit lifted a hand to press to his suddenly throbbing temple. "Yeah I am…" He trailed off as some memories suddenly filled a little part of his brain.

_---Bit sat on the couch contemplating on whether or not to tell Leena he liked her, it was valentines day after all, but she already had a plans, or at least that's what she told everyone.---_

_---"Hey Leena you wanna watch a movie with me and Brad?" Bit asked silently wanting her to say yes._

"_No. I got a date."_

_Bit felt a little piece of himself breakaway and fall, but played it with a snort and comment. "And who would want to willingly date you?"_

_Leena paled slightly before turning and walking away.---_

_---"I hate your guts Bit Cloud!" Leena shouted as she stalked out of the bathroom, a firm grip on her soaking wet towel and a scowl firmly in place.---_

_---"What do you think you're doing?" Leena asked as she side-stepped Bit._

_Bit could feel his cheeks heating up. "I was just going to give you a New Years hug."_

_Leena looked slightly doubtful. "I thought I heard you earlier saying something along the lines of my bitchy-ness might rub off on you if you touched me."_

_"I didn't..."_

_"Forget it." She mumbled turning away and leaving quickly.---_

"Bit!?" Leena continued to shake him until he lifted his eyes to her. "Are you okay? You spaced out on me."

His face was ashen. "I'm okay."

Leena moved as close as she could without taking off her seatbelt and placed a cool hand to his face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He whispered.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." She said hesitantly. "When we get home you should take a nap. You can take it in my bed instead of the cot."

"Yeah okay." He mumbled sitting quietly and staring out the window the entire ride home. Something didn't feel right about this marriage and those images.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**_**Chapter 9! Yeah it's done! More chapters to come. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Remember flames are always welcomed! As well as your ideas... Come on I know you want to drop some ideas on me and have them added into the story... Just do it **_**Please!**_**Well Happy Readings Readers! Lol...**_

_**Love Lots,**_

_**Bleeding**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Rating:** T (Rating will go up)

**Couple:** Bit Cloud and Leena Torros

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids

**Summary:** Bit takes a pretty big hit when he's thrown from an unfamiliar zoid and Leena finds him. When Lenna asks him if he's alright he surprises her with telling her he loves her. Then to make matters even more uncomfortable for Leena he tells her that they are married and he remembers their 'honeymoon night'... Can you guess what might happen to these two?

**A Little Problem**

**~Chapter 10~**

"Busy, busy bee's…"

The soft sound of talking immediately stopped as all eyes turned on the doctor, who sat privately in his little corner playing with his toys, correction his highly collectable figurines.

Leena rolled her eyes and glanced back at her brother. "So Leon any new women in your life?"

His face took on a dreamy expression. "No, just fleeting encounters."

Brad snorted. "Obviously not so fleeting in most cases."

Jamie gave a blushing smile.

Leena made a face of disgust. "Lovely."

Leon rolled his eyes at her apparent sarcasm. "And you baby sister?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You're "married" aren't you?" Leon smirked.

Eyes narrowed before a snapped, "Shut up!", was heard and her leaving the room to check on Bit.

- - - - -

Bit stared at the wedding band. It somehow didn't feel right, like it shouldn't be on his hand yet. Lifting his gaze he looked out the window with sad confusion, everything seemed slightly off with Leena since his accident. Not that he didn't love her, because boy did he, it was just that… she just didn't seem like that same Leena he fell in love with.

_---"Bit give me back my cookie!" Leena chased him throughout the hanger. A metal bat in one hand._

_Bit screamed speeding up. "Not until you lose the bat!"_

_She was closing in him. "Never!" She yelled laughing hysterically.---_

Bit laughed twisting the ring around his finger unconsciously as some memories leaked themselves back into his brain.

_---"Merry Christmas…" They whispered sweetly placing a quick kiss on one another's lips.---_

Bit smiled at that memory, it was their very first kiss.

_---Brad walked into the kitchen a small smile on his face. "Hey Bit."_

"_Brad." He mumbled around the cereal._

"_What's the problem?" He asked then studied the younger pilot. "You didn't ask her out."_

"_She wouldn't say yes anyways." Bit muttered quietly._

"_Yeah she would." Brad said pouring coffee.---_

"You were right Brad." Bit whispered happily to himself.

_---"I now pronounce you man and wife!" The priest smiled happily._

_Bit glared at the television set. "I now pronounce you over!"---_

He glared at the wedding band, trying desperately to remember anymore of that.

_---"Bit?"_

_He glanced up at the sound of his name. "Yeah Leena?"_

"_Are you watching a chick flick?" Her voice filled with laughter._

_Bit blushed. "No!"---_

Pressing both index and middle finger to his temple, he sighed. "Not a helpful memory."

_---"Where are you going?"_

_Bit let out a yell as he whipped around and held his hand to his racing heart. "Leena! Could you wear a freaking bell next time!?"_

_She gave him a dry look. "I'm not in the mood for your kinky fantasies."_

_He rolled his eyes. "I'm going out. I'll be back by dinner."---_

Confusion crossed over Bit's face. 'I'm almost positive that, that was the same clothes from the day of my accident.'

- - - - -

Leena slowly opened the door to find Bit sitting on the bed staring at the wall, his back to her. "Bit?" She whispered softly to not spook him. She watched him turn his face slightly to see her out of the corner of his eye. "You feeling okay?"

"Leena," He paused turning back to look at the floor in front of him. He heard her coming closer. "I remembered some stuff." He gave a sideways glace and a small smile as she sat on the bed next to him.

"I…" She trailed off unsure of what to really say.

Bit fiddled with the band some more before talking. "I only got pieces of them. Little cutouts basically." He smiled at her suddenly. "I love you Leena."

"Bit…" She whispered softly, not knowing if he was wanting a reply.

He grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently. "I always have. I just wanted you to know that."

Her eyes glazed over with tears, as her breath caught in her throat making an uncomfortable lump. Leena nodded her understanding.

Bit looked somewhat hesitant. "But I… You've been acting different."

She gave a slow blink. Clearly not understanding what he meant.

Bit rushed into a small explanation. "Since my accident you don't seem like the same Leena I fell in love with. I mean I love you, don't get me wrong, its just… I…" He paused, his thumb making several swipes across the back of her hand in his silence to find the right words. "You're acting different with me, it's like you don't want to be near me sometimes."

"No!" Leena practically ripped her hands from his. Grabbing his face in both hands she forced him to look her in the eyes. "You scared me that day Bit!"

"I know." He began but was instantly cut off by Leena.

Her tears collected in the corners of her eyes. "I don't think you do." She loosened her grip on his face. "I was so scared you lost your memory, or worst…" She trailed off not willing to continue with the sentence. "When I saw those teal eyes," Fingers lightly traced his brow. "I was so happy and scared at the same time. I didn't… I couldn't…"

Bit reached for her hands again before pressing his forehead against hers. "I wont leave you Leena." He whispered softly, pressing her hands to his heart. "I wouldn't be able to."

"I… I love you too Bit." She said scarcely above a whisper.

He gave a low somewhat broken laugh. "Good now stop acting weird." He raised one hand to her face to cup her cheek, his other hand still holding both of hers to his heart. "Seal the deal?" He asked a sparkle in his eyes.

With watery eyes she nodded, pressing her lips softly to his. 'I don't know what will happen when you remember that we aren't married though.' She added silently.

- - - - -

"I still say two weeks." Leon argued shifting until he was more comfortable in his seat.

"Yeah right I'm thinking," Brad tapped his chin thoughtfully. "At least five more days."

Jamie shook his head. "I'm not sure about that. We know how Bit is. He's pretty good at keeping secrets, I think by at least the end of this week." He looked at the older men. "Bit would play it off until he's caught in the act. He's been wanting this for awhile." Jamie scratched the side of his head. "Then again, they have been making out a lot, so maybe he'll just come clean about it to her."

"Uh Jamie?" Leon questioned confused at the younger boys rambling.

"Yeah?"

"What are you talking about?"

Jamie looked at him dryly. "I give it to the end of the week." He stated again with a sigh.

- - - - -

"Oh my God!" Leena screeched as she jumped off the bed. "Bit I'm so sorry!" The apology had began sincerely, but the ending could use some work, like no laughing when it's being said.

Bit groaned from his position on the floor. "I bet."

She reached a hand out to him waiting for him to take it. "Well?" She asked shaking the appendage in front of him.

He reached a hand out to grasped it. "Thanks." He said dryly as he used both the bed and her to help himself to his feet. "I don't remember you being that ticklish." He sat back on the bed.

She grinned. "Well now you do."

"Better late than never." He mumbled shifting so he was up against the headboard. "Come here." He motioned to his side with a charming smile.

"Why?" She wasn't so positive that she should.

He pouted. "Please."

Sighing she took a seat next to him on the bed.

"So what did you come in here earlier for?" He asked playing with her fingers.

"To see if you were awake."

"And if I was sleeping?" Bit smiled charmingly.

She shrugged. "I would've woken you up."

"How?"

She tried not to smile but failed. "Like this." She said before demonstrating, by giving him a playful shove.

"I was hoping more for something like this." He whispered leaning in.

She sighed at the sudden knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Your brother." Came the somewhat muffled retort.

Leena groaned lifting herself off the bed before going to the door. "I'm amazed you didn't check the door first." She replied opening the door.

Leon smiled and shrugged moving past her. "Didn't want to walk in on anything." As he got closer Bit stood. "Hey Bit, how's it going?"

Bit reached out a hand. "Good, bummed leg but it's getting better."

"Treating her good?" Leon asked nodding in his sisters direction.

Bit laughed. "As good as I can." He sent a wink his way.

From behind Leena shifted uncomfortably. "Anyone hungry?"

"Just ate." Her brother smirked.

"I'm alright for now." Bit added.

Leena rolled her eyes. "Well I'm hungry." She said leaving the room.

"So…" Leon began awkwardly. "How's the piloting?"

Bit smiled. "Haven't since the accident." Bit rubbed his temple slightly. "Can I ask you something Leon?"

"Sure."

"I've been having a lot of memories today. None very helpful… am I supposed to be concerned about what I'm remembering?" Bit asked unsure of himself.

Leon looked confused. "I don't get you."

"I'm just remembering a lot of arguments between Leena and me." He said concerned.

"That's completely normal. I think that's how you guys started to honestly like each other." Leon stated with a smile.

"Its just that she's acting completely different now. She never gets mad at me." Bit replied.

Leon laughed. "You want her to get mad at you? Anyways dad said for her not to yell at you, 'cause he didn't know how serious your head injure was." Leon noticed Bit nodding in understanding. "Plus I'm sure you gave her a good scare."

Bit looked at him. "Yeah she told I did."

"Just make sure you tell her about your memories." Leon retorted.

"I already talked to her about that too." He replied. "Thanks Leon."

"Not a problem." Leon said.

- - - - -

Brad listened to Doc, with half an ear, waiting for Leon to get back.

"That's the plan." Doc finished, looking towards Brad for some kind of acceptance in the plan.

Brad looked at him with hooded eyes. "I'm gonna be completely honest with you Doc, I didn't really hear a word of what you said other than, 'That's the plan.'." He said carefully.

"Brad!" Huffing annoyingly, he began again. "I think Bit is up to no good. I have a plan to figure it out. All you have to do is go and talk to him, while I search through his things."

"And how is that helpful?" Brad asked at a loss.

Doc glared at him. "If you don't help, I'll dock your pay."

"Right now I got it."

"Starting tomorrow." He added.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**_**Chapter 10! Yeah it's done! More chapters to come. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Remember flames are always welcomed! As well as your ideas... Come on I know you want to drop some ideas on me and have them added into the story... Just do it **_**Please!**_**Well Happy Readings Readers! Lol...**_

_**Love Lots,**_

_**Bleeding**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Rating:** T (Rating will go up)

**Couple:** Bit Cloud and Leena Torros

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids

**Summary:** Bit takes a pretty big hit when he's thrown from an unfamiliar zoid and Leena finds him. When Lenna asks him if he's alright he surprises her with telling her he loves her. Then to make matters even more uncomfortable for Leena he tells her that they are married and he remembers their 'honeymoon night'... Can you guess what might happen to these two?

**A Little Problem**

**~Chapter 11~**

"I said no!!!" Leena yelled out, her lungs burning with her frustrations. "Why don't you just get your own?" Her face paled slightly when she saw Bit.

"Sweetheart?" He questioned concerned.

She laughed weakly, letting go of the front of her brothers' shirt. "Hey Bit, what are you doing up?"

Bit glanced at the clock, clearly confused on the far wall. "It's four in the afternoon."

Leon snickered at his sister. "Nice try." He muttered.

"Is something wrong?" Leena asked coming up to Bit, for a closer inspection of his face.

Bit grinned watching her analyze him. "I'm looking for your dad."

Leena frowned. "For what?"

"Check up."

"Oh, check the hanger." She replied thoughtfully.

Bit gave her a quick peck on the cheek before turning to leave the room.

"How cute." Leon cooed before he was being attacked by his sister again.

-----

"Liger!" Bit yelled out happily at the sight of his zoid.

A roar erupted from the machine, before it lowered its head towards the injured pilot.

"Hey buddy." Bit reached out towards the zoid, laughing slightly when the cockpit automatically opened for him. "I'm gonna need a little help Liger." He said motioning towards his leg.

The machine bent closer to the floor, not missing a beat when the pilot slipped slightly, a metallic paw gave him the push he needed to get himself all the way into the cockpit. Bit shifted his body so that he was comfortable in the seat.

"I miss this buddy. It feels like I haven't sat in a zoid in years." Bit laughed out.

Liger roared raising his body to crouch in a ready position to run out of the hanger, with any given chance.

"Whoa buddy, I need to find the Doc first." Bit told his friend.

Liger roared his disagreement, still not moving from his position.

The blond laughed. "Come on buddy, I need to find Doc first and then I promise I'll come back and see if we can go for a run."

"Bit Cloud! What do you think you're doing?!" Leena's angry voice traveled into the cockpit, making both pilot and zoid shudder. "Get out of there!" She added when the continued to stand there.

"You're gonna have to let me out now Liger." Bit whispered clearly not wanting to face an angry Leena.

Liger slowly opened the cockpit, while lowering itself close to the ground with a defeated growl.

Leena waited patiently while Bit climbed out of the zoid. "Careful." She said reaching up to him when he slipped slightly. "My dad's in the medical wing now. Apparently he was in his room, more than likely playing with his miniature toy zoids."

He laughed. "Maybe I should've knocked on his door earlier."

"What were you doing in your zoid?" She questioned as they walked out of the hanger. "You shouldn't have done that; you could've feel or something."

Bit reached for her hand, twining their fingers. "Nothing to worry about sweetheart."

"This coming from the man that bruised his brain." She muttered tugging on his arm playfully.

Bit grinned at her. "Let's go for a run in Liger as soon as we get done with your dad."

"I don't know about that Bit." Unsure of the possibility, but slightly intrigued she shrugged. "We'll see what my dad says after your check up."

-----

Leon rummaged through the drawers, tossing little things out here and there. 'Where the hell is it?' He questioned digging through another drawer.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jamie asked curiously.

Leon jumped, slamming the drawer shut, letting out a pain filled yelp when he accidently caught his hand in the drawer. "Damnit Jamie!"

Jamie shrunk slightly. "I didn't slam your hand in the drawer." He added meekly.

Leon frowned. "What do you want?" He couldn't think of anything else to say, he wanted Jamie get off the topic of what he was doing.

"I was coming to make dinner." He answered defensively.

Leon raised a brow. "So what are you waiting for?"

Jamie gave him a dry look before going to the refrigerator and pulling out ingredients.

-----

Doc smirked at Bit's wince of pain. "Did that hurt?" He asked trying to sound sympathetic but failing miserably. Earlier he had found nothing of use in the young pilots' room that would qualify him as 'up to no good'.

Leena glared at her father. "Just tell us the progress and stop playing around."

He pouted at his daughters' attitude. "You're leg's progressing well. How are your memories coming along?"

Bit glanced at Leena, who smiled encouragingly. "Good, I talked with both Leena and Leon about them. Most are hit and miss, but they're coming along."

Leena watched them quietly. 'What's going to happen when they piece together perfectly and that we aren't married? What's going to happen when he learns that we've been lying to him? Will he forgive us? Or me, for that matter?' Her thoughts were in turmoil, but she kept an easygoing smile on her face.

"N-no!" Doc stuttered.

Leena squinted at the sudden outburst.

"It's not an unreasonable--" Bit began.

Doc interrupted. "I don't care about reasonable or not, you two will not sleep with the door closed."

"I didn't say closed, I said shut." Bit corrected stupidly.

Leena rolled her eyes at his answer. 'Everyday he sounds more and more like his old self.'

"No!" The good doctor repeated.

"We're married." Bit reasoned. "AND I promise not to try for grandchildren yet." He chuckled softly.

Doc lost all color in his face, before it all came back full force. "You will not--"

Leena blushed, deciding to jump in and stop the possible fight. "Okay, we'll keep the door open like we have been the past few days. No more asking about it being closed and no talk about the prospect of children."

Doc didn't know which way was which, to put it gently he was speechless. "…"

Leena helped Bit get off the examination table. "Then it's agreed."

Her father stared still unsure.

"Great. We'll be back by dinner." She said walking out the door, clearly unconcerned about the look on her father's face she took Bit out of the room.

Bit pulled her to a stop as soon as they turned the first corner and kissed her softly on the lips.

She glanced at him with a questioning smile. "What was that for?"

"I just love you." He told her cheerily. "And you look cute today." He added with a wink.

Leena laughed. "Come on you sap, let's go for a test run in a zoid."

-----

"Where are they?" Doc demanded sitting in the kitchen.

Dinner was long over and the young "married" couple had yet to get back. Jamie was upset that they missed his special dinner, it was a new recipe and the others weren't as nice as Bit was when it came to Jamie testing new recipes.

Brad and Leon were making bets on what time the two were going to get back, surprisingly neither one of them shot for a timeframe that was before midnight.

Brad laughed out of nowhere. "You know what would be hilarious?" He questioned no one in particular.

Everyone looked at him waiting for his answer to his question and when he didn't Leon took the liberty to ask; "What?"

"What if they went and got married and they're on their honeymoon right now?" Brad smirked.

Doc screamed, or shrieked, it really was quite high-pitched and girly, truth be told. "That Bit Cloud better not try to convince my little girl to go anywhere alone with him!"

Jamie looked confused. "Aren't they alone right now?"

Brad and Leon couldn't help the snickering that escaped them. Nor could Doc stop himself from passing out in complete realization that his little girl was in fact alone with a sexual deviant.

"I didn't mean to!" Jamie, whose hands were raised in surrender, yelled out in fear once Doc passed out.

That statement just made the boys laugh out even harder.

-----

Bit rolled over on the grass to look at Leena, who continued to watch the sky with silent thoughts. "What are you keeping from me?"

Leena looked at him with shock. "What?"

"You're keeping something from me. All of you are." Bit said quietly, unsure if he wanted an answer.

Leena glanced back at the stars. "It's nothing important."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

She sighed; she wanted him to remember everything now. She didn't want to tell him anything, mainly because of that fear of him hating her for not saying anything sooner. "I don't want anything to change between us."

Bit swallowed the automatic retort that grew in his throat and decided to keep silent.

"It's nothing to do with cheating or not loving you, but it has to do with your accident." She pointed out with a glance at him, and noticed that he was slightly relieved at what she said. Leena scooted closer to him, just laying there for several seconds. "I do love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He told her, reaching for her hand. "But we should get going."

"I'm sure we can get some snacks from the kitchen before we get bombarded by everyone." Leena added as Bit helped her to her feet. "And if we do, we'll just drop the battle on them." She laughed out.

Bit grinned. "Just remember I get to participate, it was a part of the deal with Jack."

"Of course, of course." She laughed placing a loving kiss on his cheek before he climbed into the zoid. "Make room I'm coming up." She joked climbing up next.

-----

"And just where have you two been?" Brad asked sipping on his normal cup of coffee, while Leon sat across from him at the table playing solitaire.

Bit grinned sheepishly. "We went for a ride in Liger, he wanted exercise."

"A ride." Both older boys said doubtfully.

"Of course, he's wants to be in tiptop shape for the battle tomorrow." Bit added, watching them for an expression.

"Battle?" Both questioned, one intrigued and the other somewhat concerned. "Against who?" They asked once more in unison.

"Lightning Team." Leena said moving around Bit to get to the cupboards.

Bit, who was watching her, grinned when he saw the cookies she pulled out. "Yum!"

"The Lightning Team?" Leon looked at Bit. "Don't you think it's a little soon to be going into battle? I can take your place."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." Bit said with a frown. "You guys don't have to treat me like I'm on my death bed."

Leon sighed, figuring Bit didn't want to be swayed in the direction of giving up his seat. "I just don't want to find out that this will do more harm, than good to your condition."

He blinked. "What condition?"

Brad rolled his eyes at that. "Your recent head trauma."

"Oh…"

"Okay time for bed." Leena said walking up to Bit's side and tugging him in the direction of the door. "Goodnight guys."

Before they could say anything, the younger couple was out of the room. "Lightning Team…" Brad sighed taking a large gulp of coffee.

- - -

"You should have just left it at that." Leena said slipping between the blankets of her bed.

Bit shrugged, pulling his shirt swiftly from his body. "They would've just followed until they were satisfied with our answers." Lying on the cot he groaned in protest. "Babe, I don't think this is good for my back, can't we just share the bed already?"

Leena laughed. "Nice try but we came to an agreement, plus…"

"I don't mind the foot fungus." He added with a smile in her direction.

"I could care less if you did," She supplied before quickly adding. "If you start to feel even a little bad, you'll stop the battle, wont you?"

Bit shifted on the small cot, he faced her, seeing the distressed look on her face. "Of course I will."

"Promise?" She wasn't going to drop this until he did.

"I promise Leena." He yawned. "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you."

"Love you too Bit." She didn't even finish, before he was out soundly snoring.

- - -

They waited, already on the soon to be battle grounds. The Lightning Team wasn't late, it's just the Blitz Team wanted to make sure Bit could pilot his zoid so they were doing a little test run to make sure about both zoid and pilot.

Leena opened a com link between herself and Bit after he slowed to a stop. "You're sure you wanna do this?"

Bit smiled charmingly, eyes twinkling with excitement. "Fat chance I wouldn't want to do this."

"Just remember your promise." She added closing the link, waiting patiently for the team.

"You ready for us?" Jack's voice sounded before the com link opened in front of Bit.

Bit grinned at him. "Don't ever doubt that we couldn't be ready."

"Let's see if that knock to the head did any real damage." Jack added with a chuckle, closing the link.

As if on cue, the judges' capsule fell to the ground, waves of dust scattered over the battlefield. As the capsule slowly opened, the judge began to swing its arms around. "The area in a twenty-five mile radius is now a designated Zoid battlefield."

The judge began loud and clear. "Only personal and members are allowed in this area. Danger, danger everyone else must leave."

The judge swiveled its head from left to right. "Area scanned, battlefield ready. Battle mood 0982, ready…" The judge then yelled. "Fight!"

Both Kelly and Kris took off on a dead run in the opposite direction of the opposing team, Jack not far behind them. Their battle tactics clearly confusing and unnatural from the last time they battled the Blitz Team.

A com link opened throughout the Blitz Team, Doc and Jamie's confused face showing up on the screen. "What the hell is going on out there?"

"I don't know but I'm going back to Jamie!" Bit retorted quickly heading towards the hover cargo…

_--__-"I'm gonna ask her to dinner tonight Liger." Bit said happily, he hands shaking slightly with his excitement. "Mark this down in history, July 14__th__." He added with a laugh.---_

Bit inhaled sharply. 'That was two months ago.'

_---Kimmy smiled at Bit, her eyes laughing silently. "You know Bitty, you need to be dating a person a while before you buy an engagement ring and even think about marriage__.__"_

_Bit snorted. "She keeps playing hard to get, besides I'm positive she feels the same way about me."_

_Kimmy just nodded. "And the dating?"_

"_It's not crucial in our relationship." He laughed out. "I wanna get it engraved."___

_"That'll be more." She informed biting at the inside of her cheek. "That means more time working with those wild zoids."_

"I want it engraved." Bit said pointedly. "I'll be fine Kimmy, don't worry about me."_---_

Leena noticed Bit's stalled zoid; he was just outside the hover cargo, her thoughts taking a turn for the worst. Quickly she opened a com link between the two. "Bit?" Her concern for him grew when she noticed his glassy look.

_---"Where are you going?"_

_Bit let out a yell as he whipped around and held his hand to his racing heart. "Leena! Could you wear a freaking bell next time!?"_

_She gave him a dry look. "I'm not in the mood for your kinky fantasies."_

_He rolled his eyes. "I'm going out. I'll be back by dinner."_  
_  
__"Wait a minute!" Leena began chasing after him. "Tell me where you're going?"___

_Bit cocked an eyebrow. "What do you care?"_

"I don't." She retorted quickly. "I… just… my dad might ask."

He watched the way she twitched uncomfortably as he stared at her. "Liar." He smirked. "You wanna know if I'm gonna go with a girl or something isn't it."__

_"No." She snapped, the tick in her jaw giving away her lie. "I'm asking for my dad."___

_Bit's smirk turned into a full-blown smile. "You're jealous!"_

"No I am not!" She retorted, her face reddening. "Would you just tell me?" Leena grounded out stomping her foot.__

_Bit moved in close to her, staring directly into her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not seeing any girls."___

_Despite her actions she couldn't help the look of relief that crossed over her face. "Whatever."_

He couldn't help the feeling of content that settled in his chest. "I'm going out to help a friend with his zoid." His hands slipping into the jacket to finger the small velvet box.

"Where?" She asked clearly not letting him leave until she was satisfied.

"Don't worry it's not a female friend." He added sidestepping her to get into the truck. Quickly pressing a kiss to her cheek he got into the running truck. "Later at dinner." Giving a wave as he drove out of the hanger.

"Don't you ever kiss me Bit Cloud!" She yelled out after him, shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"One day you'll be begging for them!" He yelled back with a laugh. "Maybe by then we'll be dating too!"

Leena blushed. "When hell freezes over!"_---_

_---"And our rings?"___

_Leena began a nervous laugh. "Silly you never picked them up from the jewelry store."___

_"Then what did we use when we got married?"___

_She began to look around the kitchen. "We just kissed and held hands."---_

"We aren't married." Bit whispered to himself. More memories suddenly piecing together, flowing in a completely different direction than what was playing out, is this why everyone was treating him different. "We've never even dated."

_---__"Sister?" Leena glanced between the two, looking for any resemblances, and finding more than a few same ones._

Bit starred at Leena. "Sweetheart, you know she's my sister."

Before Leena could try to answer, Kimmy was voicing her confusion. "Bit are you alright?" She turned her attention towards Leena. "Did something happen to my baby brother? What's wrong with him? Doesn't he know this is the first time we've --" ---

---_ Bit blinked dumbfounded, then his reply came in a slow counter-attack. "Yes I can."_

Leena suddenly was able to get free from his tight embrace. "No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you cannot!" She huffed slightly annoyed.

Bit starred at her as if she grew another head for a second. "Yes I can. The priest that married us said I could."

Leena faltered, suddenly wishing she could hit her "husband". Taking a deep breath she began again. "No you can't, because dad has to monitor you for a week and I have.. I'm disease-ridden..." She told him. 'Oh geez this has got to work.'

Bit suddenly concerned reached for her hands. "Oh Honey, what disease do you got?"

Leena feeling caught in her lie, began to stammer. "Um... It's uh... Foot fungus, yea that's it a foot fungus." She gave a strained smile, tightening her fingers around his. "It's nasty, basically throw-up nasty. And I don't want you to get it. So you're gonna sleep in a cot until it clears up."

Bit completely concerned and considerate of her "disease" nodded. "Of course sweetheart. At least I'll be near you and that all that matters to me."---

'That's why Doc was short tempered with me.' He thought distractedly.  
_  
---"Leena are you up?!" Doc's voice came from the closed door._

"Oh shit!" Bit exclaimed falling off of both Leena and the bed.

"Dad?" Her eyes shot wide open in horror.

"Can I come in?" He asked from outside.

Leena glanced at Bit with wide eyes. "No!"

"Well Bit was supposed to wake you up."

Leena sprang up from the bed rushing to softly lock the door. "He did. I'm up. I'm changing."_---__  
_

Leena's Gun-Sniper was knocked to the ground, her eyes closing automatically as her head banged against the seat. She winced in pain, a dull throbbing starting at the base of her neck.

A link opened between Leena and Kelly Tasker. "Sorry girl, but you know the game." Kelly said eyeing the other girl.

Leena drew in a sharp breath, nodding. "I wasn't paying attention though damnit." Her anger at herself for that was suddenly apparent.

Kelly noticed the way she didn't threaten her with revenge. "What's wrong?"

"It's Bit." Leena replied, knowing that the other girl would help her; they grew closer over the years believe it or not. "Has he moved from his spot?" Leena asked trying to get her Zoid to stand.

Kelly bit her lip, a cocky smile tugging at her lips. "You could say that… He moved, but not in the way you'd like."

Once she was able to stand, she scanned the battle field, her eyes widening at the sight. It seemed to happen in a matter of seconds, the destruction of all the Blitz Team members. Brad and his Shadow Fox were being confronted by Kris who could be heard mocking the mercenary. Bit was out of Liger.

"The battle was already declared over." Kelly supplied at the lost look. "And your boyfriend looks upset."

Leena couldn't help the uneasy feeling that grew in the pit of her stomach, which only worsened when she noticed Bit staring at her with disbelief and hurt. "He's not my boyfriend." Leena whispered brokenly.

-

-

-

_**Author's Note::**__** Uhhh this took forever! I'm sorry about your long wait for the chapter; hopefully you think it was worth it though… I'm contemplating on how I should start out the next chapter, now that Bit knows that he's been lied to by practically everyone… Drop any ideas, and I'm gonna try to do another battle chapter, because this one kinda wasn't one lol… Anyways happy readings readers! Flames are always welcomed!!!**_

Luv Lots,  
Bleeding =)


End file.
